Crazier
by StayWeird
Summary: One look. That's all it takes for him to make me lose my mind. But I am so sick of the mind tricks. This is all a game Jack, and whoever falls first, looses. So bring it on. Disclaimer; I do not own Kickin it. Please Read and Review!:
1. Drive By

**Hey:) It's Friday, I have no life. I'm really happy and really bored. I've wanted to start like a link of oneshots for a while and tonight I have the motivation to do it. The story is called 'One step closer to you' based on the song by Shane Harper. I think that's a cute kick song. Each chapter will have the title of a song, that's going to me my 'thing'. If you've done it before, I'm sorry, not meaning to copy, just PM me and I'll give you credit. What I mean by 'link' is that chapters may have references to previous chapters so it all kind of goes together. Hope you enjoy!:)**

Drive By: Train

I didn't get any sleep last night. Why? Because a certain brown haired boy that responds to the name Jack Anderson decided to keep me up till three texting me. Not a huge issue, three isn't that early. But apparently I missed my window of sleep and I didn't end up passing out till 5. That left me with two hours of sleep, yippee. I was currently sitting in math class trying to force myself to stay awake. But my eyelids just kept getting heavier, and heavier and heavier...

"Kim!" Some one hissed from beside me. My head dropped, letting my forehead rebound off my desk and shot back up. I slowly turned my head to see, none other than Jack sitting there laughing at me.

"You tired?" He teased.

"Little bit" I said sarcastically. Ignoring his comments I rested my head in my head in my arms on my desk and passed out. I awoke at the sound of my bell. I went to grab my things reaching for it a few times grabbing air, when I realized my stuff wasn't there. I looked up to see Jack with a devilish grin heading out the door holding my bad "Jack!" I whined "Give it back!" I screamed chasing him down the hall. I was a few meters behind him and I could hear him laughing like an idiot.

"What's the magic word?" He asked playfully. To be honest I wasn't in the mood. He dangled the backpack above my head when I finally caught up with him.

"Uh, Now!" I hissed. He laughed again at my annoyance. I shot him a death glare. His smile just grew.

"Jack!" I whined. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes. I knew the kid all too well, I know he couldn't resist. Jack let out an overdramatic groan.

"Fine!" He surrendered. I smiled in victory as he dropped my bag. A sigh of relief came over me as I picked it up. "But only because it's my fault Kimmy's tired." Jack teased talking to me like a little kid. He brought his hand up and began to pat my head. I quickly grabbed and threw it away.

"Don't pat my head" I said emotionless as I walked away to my fourth period class. I could picture in my head him laughing like an idiot and that evil grin that always seems to be planted on his face. As I mentioned before, I knew this kid all too well. No, not because I like him. He is my best friend, he tells me everything. He could act completely normal and I'd still be able to tell if he wasn't ok. I walked down the hall and sat in class. Longest seventy-five minutes of my life. I swear, just to make you angry, time decides to move slower when you're in class. The second the bell ring, I ran. I ran and never looked back. Being Friday after all, I wanted out as soon as possible. I never ran in to any of the guys after class, so I just walked right to the dojo.

"Hey Kim" Jack said happily as I walked in the door.

"Oh hey Jack. You got here fast"

"Yeah, school, bugged me. So I ran here" I let out a laugh. "Hey Kim..." He continued. He started talking about the math class I had slept through and I completely tuned out. Apparently the power nap I had in class didn't help the fact of how over tired I was. I felt my eyelids become heavy and struggle to stay open. When they finally just shut. Mentally I was still awake but I couldn't open my eyes or make any part of my body move. "...Kim?" I heard Jack ask concerned. "Kimmy?" He asked again placing his hand on shoulder and gently shaking it. Nope, nothing would move. "KIM!" He screamed. That did the trick. My eyes flew open and I swear I jumped five feet in the air.

"Hello to you too!" I said clutching my chest.

"Did I scare you?" He joked.

"Little bit.."

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't be?" I asked confused.

"You sure?" He double checked. I nodded my head yes. "Then spare me"

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" I said with a sarcastic ring to my voice. I could hear my southern accent shine through. I think Jack did too considering the fact he grew a smile.

Come on!" He whined. He grabbed my wrist and brought me on to the mats. His grip slid from my wrist to my hand. We stood there for a moment then realized he was holding my hand, and he quickly released. I couldn't help but feel sad. Not sure why though. It was an odd feeling. right in the pit of my stomach. I had never felt like this before. I was snapped out of my though my Jack getting into his fighting stance. I got in mine. I still don't understand the point of this, like, what was sparing supposed to do? He threw a punch and a kick. I found myself becoming dizzy, the whole room began spinning. I threw a weak punch and before I knew it I was flat on my back.

"OK, maybe I'm a bit tired"

"You think?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Want to get off me now?" I asked annoyed. He had pinned me to the mat when he flipped me and was currently sitting on top of me. The same old smile grew on his face. "Jack" I whined. It feels like that's all I've been doing today.

"Uh no" He responded evilly. My eyes grew wide with fright, what is he going to do? "I'm going to take advantage of this situation first!" He shifted his position and grab my hips. To my horror, he began doing something that I absolutely hated. He began tickling me.

"Jack!" I shrieked. With all my might I pushed him off of me and jolted up. I went to run away but a strong force grabbed me from behind. A pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around my waist and began tickling me again. By this time, I was laughing hysterically. So hard, I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"If you hate it so much my are you laughing?" He teased. I could feel tears beginning to trickle down my face and I couldn't breath. I was defiantly awake now. I tried to push him off me but with no luck. My body parts were going limp. Like pieces. He actually tickled the strength out of me.

"Get off!" I yelled with the little breath I had. I could feel him beginning to laugh because his chest was resting against my back as I tried to squirm away.

"No"

"Jack!" I pleated.

"Would you guys stop wheeling?" At the sound of someone else's voice, Jack released me. I stumbled away from him clutching my sides. I inhaled and exhaled deep breaths trying to regain my own. Jack stood there and smiled at the tremendous pain he had just caused me.

"Did you honestly just use the term 'wheeling'?" I questioned, turning towards the door. There stood Jerry, Milton and Eddie. I turned to Jerry awaiting an answer, considering he was the one that made the comment.

"Why yes, yes I did" He answered I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously guys, you flirt everyday!" Milton explained. I shot him a death glare. He almost instantly took cover behind Eddie.

"He's right" Eddie defended. My death glare was directed at him.

"Me and Kim weren't_ wheeling_" Jack said stepping in.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Besides, If I was going to _wheel_ Jack, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh really? What would you do?" Jerry asked, obviously intrigued my my comment.

"I'd you cheesy pick up lines" I said. The boys rolled their eyes at me. How dare they!" Hey, I got game!" I defended. They just began laughing.

"Really Kim?" Milton teased.

"Yes Really!"

"Prove it!" Eddie said.

"Yeah, pick up Jack!" Jerry added.

"Fine!" I yelled. Did I honestly want to use my awesome pick-up lines on Jack? No. But there's no way that I'm loosing, not to the guys, and especially not about being able to pick up a guy! I walked over to Jack who had the biggest grin on his face I've ever scene. He was enjoying this a little to much.

"Show me what you got Kimmy" He teased. I shot him a look before inhaling a deep breath.

"How much does a Polar Bear weight?" He raised an eyebrow "Enough to break the ice, hey I'm Kim" That caught his attention. I tool a step closer.

"Clever"

"Is your name google?" I asked "Cause you got everything I'm looking for" He let out a laugh. "Listen, I lost my teddy bear, mind if I cuddle with you tonight?" I took another step.

"I like that one"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He gave me a questioning look, and this time, he took a step towards me. "Or should I walk by again?" I finished. That one got me some 'oo's' from the guys who were observing us.

"Creative."

"I thought so. It's a good thing I got a library card..."

"Why is that?" He said playing along.

"Cause I'm totally checking you out" I said flirtatiously taking another step towards him. Our faces were now inches apart.

"Your lips look lonely" I began. He just stood there and stared into my eyes "Would they like to meet mine?" He let out a laugh and turned his head to the side. I could see his cheeks beginning to burn.

"S-She wins" He spit out. He took a few steps away from me. Oh yeah, he was defiantly blushing. I smiled victoriously.

"Guess you do got game Kim" Jerry admitted.

"Told you" I muttered. "Darn, should of put money on it." As I finished talking Rudy walked in the Dojo. He started talking about some tip tip emergency and we began sparing. Long story short, I pawned Jerry's butt. After a few hours, practice ended and everyone went their separate ways. I took a while in the change room today, for a couple reasons. 1. I didn't have any homework, or at least I don't think I do. 2 it's a weekend, and I'm in no rush to get home and 3. I think I passed out a couple times in the process of changing. When I walked back into the Dojo, the only person left was Jack.

"Took you long enough" He teased.

"Oh shush. What are you still doing here?"

"Trying to nail this bow staff routine" He explained gesturing to the bow staff in his hand. "Check it out" He took a step back and did this really awesome routine. To be totally honest, I was quiet impressed.

"Ok that was almost cool" I said making reference to the first time we met. The smile on his face told me he caught on.

"Haha, cute" He said sarcastically. "By the way, I was quite impressed by your pick-up skills earlier. But you know, you're not the only one with moves" He set the bow staff down and took a step towards me.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully.

"Uh huh." He said taking another step.

"I'm intrigued, please continue" I said dropping my bag. My southern accent began to shine throw again.

"My friend over there, he wants to know to know if you think I'm cute"

"I've heard better"

"The names Jack, but you can call me any time you'd like" He said flirtatiously taking another step towards me.

"A bit better"

"I think you might be lost" I raised an eyebrow "Heaven's quit a distance away"

"Smooth" I said unimpressed. He took one last step, so he was standing right in front of me.

"Can you check your pockets for me..." He took a strand of my hair and pushed it behind my ear. "I think you stole my heart" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath reached my neck. I can feel goose bumps beginning to form and a shiver run down my spine. The cycle repeated itself as He let out a laugh. "Bye Kim" Was all he said before he walked into the change room.

"Well you suck" I muttered. I picked up my bag and walked out of the Dojo "I hate mind Games!"

**Ok, that was the first chapter. Tell me if you like and if I should keep going. If I do, I'll upload whenever I can, because I have a few other stories on the go right now. If it seemed similar to another story you have read, my apologies. Hope you enjoyed. I called it 'Drive By' because to me the song means wanting more than just a one night stand, and this chapter is the beginning to something more. Besides, it's my new favorite song;) Review please!:)**


	2. Drive me Crazy

**Hey:) Thank you for all the Lovely Reviews! Glad you all liked the first chapter. I have decided to keep going, if you didn't already figured that out;) Hope you like this one, just as much as you enjoyed the first one, let me know what you think! :)**

Drive Me Crazy: Britney Spears

My thoughts about Jack wouldn't shut up since the other day in the Dojo. I really do hate mind tricks. Every time we were with the guys, we never made note of it, but when it was just the two of us, he pretended like it never happened. This made me angry. What trick was he playing? Should I be offended that he wants to pretend that it never happened because he doesn't like me, or should I be flattered because he wants to pretend it never happened because he does like me? So many questions, so little time. I scrambled out of third period and ran to my locker.

"You excited for clay today?" Asked a voice from beside me.

"No, I'm not artistic" I whined. I shut my locker to revile Jack standing there staring at me with that same stupid grin on his face.

"You'll be fine" He said in a reassuring tone. I shot him a smile as we walked down the hall to art. Art class was going to be the death of me. I should of taken drama. I remember why I took art instead, I believe it had something to do with a certain brown-haired boy convincing me out of it. I'm such an idiot. Me and Jack walked into class and took our regular seats beside each other, second from the back.

"Ok Class I hope you are all ready to begin clay today!" Our teacher announced enthusiastically.

"Yay" The class cheered sarcastically. She shot us all a death glare. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. She rambled on about the importance of clay and what not to do and that we can not throw it or anything like that. She went over a demonstration on how to pinch pot it and handed us all a clump of clay. Or homework last night was to decide what to make. I decided on a turtle. Why? I'm not sure. The teacher gave us the go ahead and we all quickly started forming. The first step to creating whatever we were making was to create a hollow sphere. I had almost finished smoothing out mine when...

"Jack!" I whined. He looked at me with an evil look on his face, he new exactly what he had just done.

"Sorry it slipped" He teased. He has just smashed my sphere with a rolling pin. I shot him a death glare, that wasn't very nice. He had just killed my turtle before it even had a chance to live. He had been doing that a lot lately, doing irritating things to get a reaction out of me. Don't get me wrong, it worked. The majority of the time I stood there and screamed at him while he laughed at my anger. It also made me more confused though. It brings me back to the saying "Boys tease you when they like you". If that was true, Jack defiantly had a crush on me. Just the other day, I was sitting in math and he walks over and flips my desk then walked away just to bug me. Or the day of the 'inncident' he stole my bag. It's the little things he does that absolutely drives me crazy, but in a way, it makes me feel more attracted to him. Being a teenager sucks.

"I hate you" I said coldly trying to fix my indented piece of clay, that now looks nothing like a sphere.

"You love me"

"No, I really don't"

"Kimmy, don't deny it" I was done with this game. It was stupid, because that's all it was, a game. There was no way I'm losing to him, no way. Bring it on Anderson. I grabbed the rolling pin from him and smacked him hard in the chest "Ow!"

"I do not like you" I said emphasizing each word. He chuckled and we resumed working. After a while I glanced over at his work. "What is it?" I asked. So far, it was a perfect sphere with larger eyes and a beak. Right now he was forming the wings. I examined his sculpture "It looks like an angry bird" I concluded. At that moment he let go of the rolling pin letting it drop to the ground with a thud. I raised my hands in surrender when I saw the anger flash through his eyes.

"It's not an angry bird" Jack said stiffly. Ignoring the rolling pin, he reached for another piece of clay. To get the air bubbles out he began throwing it against the table. Hard. I laughed in amusement as I watched him. He reminded me of when a little kid gets mad when you say they can't have a cookie. They freak out then ignore you or throw a fit.

"Jack" I said. He ignored me and continued slamming the clay against the table. "Jack" I repeated. Nothing. "JACK!" I screamed. That caught his attention. He stopped throwing the clay and stared at me with innocent eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, oblivious to what he was doing.

"You're going to kill the clay."

"Oh" He sighed. For some reason he looked genuinely depressed. I giggled as the thought of him being a little kid recurred to me.

"Well what is it?" I questioned. He looked at me as that same anger filled his eyes.

"It's not a bird" He responded stiffly. What's with him and birds? Something must of happened that I didn't know about. Something decently bad or else he wouldn't be acting like this. Well then again, this is Jack we're talking about. He has a habit of being overdramatic.

"Then what is it?" I asked annoyed.

"It's a penguin" He muttered. He began carving the other wind out of his clay. I continued to stare his penguin. Wait a minute..

"A penguin is a bird!"

"Noooooo!" He whined. Yep, he was definitely reminding me of a little kid now.

"Jack it's a flightless bird!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" He yelled. We were now turned to face each other screaming our arguments at one another.

"Jack a penguin is-"

"-its not if it cant fly-"

"-It's a flightless bird!-"

"-It doesn't fly! A-"

"-That's what I just said!"

"-It can't be a bird if it doesn't fly!-"

"It has wings so it is-"

"-It just waddles and slides on it's belly" He protested. Was he stupid? Ok, someone needed to get a little bit more sleep. I'm not crazy right? A penguin is a bird.

"Go back to grade two and learn about your animals!" I argued. He was about to open him mouth to say some probably idiotic comment back but he was interrupted. The lights in the classroom had gone off. Everyone instantly shut up and turned towards the doorway where the light switch was. Of course it was the teacher. Don't get me wrong, the art teacher was awesome it's just that she is constantly treating up like little kids. That is by far my number one pet peeve. They treat us like kids but expect us to act like adults. Stupid teachers...

"It's getting way to noisy in here, everyone, bring the noise level down a bit" We all groaned at her stupidity and resumed working. My clump of clay was beginning to form more into a turtle. It had a body and a head with cartoon eyes and a small smile and moustache. Why? Because I felt like adding a moustache. I examined the turtle, trying to figure out what exactly it was missing. It needed a shell. I grabbed another clump of clay throwing it on the table. I picked up the rolling pin Jack had dropped on the floor and began forming my shell.

"I need you help" Jack informed after five minutes of dead silence between the two of us.

"What?" I uninterestedly asked. He then reached over beside him with an evil grin on his face. This kid was to easy to read to not know that meant no good. He then plopped roughly thirty tiny pieces of clay in front of me.

"I'm making feathers" He said with a gigantic smile of his face. I caught myself staring at him for a moment. I don't recall ever seeing Jack smile that brightly. It was kind of relaxing. Different from the devilish smile he usually had. It was nice, seeing him genuinely happy. I snapped myself out of my trace and returned to my 'Kimberly' self.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Please Kim!" He whined. I rolled my eyes as he smirked in victory. I hate it when he wins. But I just can't seem to hold my ground when it comes to Jack. "Ok, I need to you score all of these pieces so I-"

"All of them!" I exclaimed.

"Yes all of them! I need to attach them to my wings to make feathers!" He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I groaned loudly just to make sure he could hear me and began 'scoring' every single piece. Slip and scoring is when you make indented lines on two pieces of clay, and add sludge (As my teacher calls it. It's basically really wet clay) at attach them together. Dumbing it down farther, your gluing two pieces of clay together.

"Am I done yet?" I complained. Ten minutes later I was only done half the ones he needed done to complete his 'wings'

"No! I'm only done one wing!" He exclaimed. I let out a sigh and continued working. I didn't care anymore and work showed it. Thos was more time-consuming and boring than one would think. Jack noticed too because the next ten minutes were filled with "Kim you're not doing it right" or "you call that scoring!" and "Kim you scored both sides!" Blah! I wanted to hit him. Like, really bad. Jack Anderson had this way of getting under my skin like no one else could and he needed to knock it off.

"Done!" I said finally.

"Ok. one more thing." He began. I didn't mind helping the kid, I mean, he was my friend but this was getting ridiculous. "Hold it upside down so I can make a whole in it's butt so it doesn't explode." I rolled my eyes and did as I was told.

"What would you do if I dropped it?" I asked a few moments later. He was currently investigating the Penguin (coughangrybirdcough) to find an OK place to poke a hole. His vision was brought up to my face to look me straight in the eye as his glare quickly turned cold.

"Don't do it Kim" He said sternly. I let go of the Penguin and grabbed it again within the same second to freak him out. It worked. I laughed as his glare turned rock solid. He's not the only one who knew how to get under people's skin.

"Calm down, I wouldn't drop your angry bird"

"IT'S A PENGUIN!"

"It's still a bird!"

"Noooo"

"Oh my gosh Jack, you're such an annoying pain in the butt you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm a cute pain in the but" He teased, the classic smile of his was now changed to a 'flirtatious smile'. I rolled my eyes then quickly returned my vision to meet his eyes. You could see the happy glow in them. I so desperatly wanted to smile but I swallowed it.

"You're not cute"

"I would be hurt by that, but I know the only reason you're saying that is to deny the fact you have a crush on me" He said cockly. It was my glare that turned cold now. Oh no he didn't! I was done with these games. The teasing and the taunting and the getting under my skin. I didn't want to play, deep down I know it's because I know I'm going to lose. But I'm going to deny it anyways.

"I do not have a crush on you!"

"Oh I think you do"

"Ok, you're seriously asking to be punched right now"

"Kimmy wouldn't hit me" He said talking to me as if I was two. That brought me back to my pet peeve. He was asking for it. I flipped his _angry bird_ gently on to the table. I grabbed my 'in progress' turtle shell that was currently just a flat, moist piece of clay.

Smack

Without thinking- or hesitation for that matter- I brought my hand up and smacked him in the face with my clay. I could hear some of the kids around us begin to laugh at my action. Why did I decide to smack Jack with clay? I'm not exactly sure, but I'm glad I did. He was looking to the side, away from me, trying to hold back his own laughter as wet clay consumed his left cheek. A smile broke out on my face before I bust out in laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Jack asked mischievously. I tried to swallow the smile but all that did was make me laugh harder. I also tried looking at him. But the humerous and angry expression plasterd on his face just made me laugh till I could breath.

"I-I'm s-sorry Jack" I spit out with the little breath that remained.

"You're going to regret that Crawford" He said. That same evil smile grew on him face. Before I had a chance to process, yet alone react, to what he was doing, he grabbed the 'slugde' and smeared it all over his hands. He stod up, placing himself behind me and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Ja-" I began, but the feeling of 'sludge' on my lips made me close my mouth. He sat there and wipped his hands all over my face. If my face wasn't pale while from all the clay he just coverd me in, you would of seen my face tomato red from anger. Oh he was going to get it. "JACKSON ANDERSON!" I screamed. A playful smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh my full name!" He chuckled with excitement. A split second later I was chasing him around the classroom. At this point we had every single student's attention. The teacher? I had no clue where she had gone. Right now, I didn't care. I continued to chase Jack as laughter filled the room. It didn't take long for me to manage to trap him in a corner. I pivited my step and picked up a bucket filled with clay water we used so we didn't wash our hands and put clay down the drains.

"Jack" I spat with disgust.

"Kim" He said hesitantly. "Think about what you're about to-" I didn't let him finish. I moved dumping all the water from the bucket onto his head. I took a step back admiring my work. Jack stood there, wet clothes clug to his body as he brought his hand up removing the soaked hair from his face. He looked rather cute. "-do" He finished. A large smile grew on my face. It quickly dropped though. I watched Jack reach beside him grabbing another bucket dumping it on my head. It happened so fast I didn't have a chance to move. I whiped the clay water away from my mouth.

"I guess I deserved that one didn't I?" I said.

"Yep" He agreed with a smile. We just stood there and stared at each other. I was so lost in his eyes that I hadn't even noticed the room go compleatly silent. He chuckle bringing his hand up to my face, wiping away some of the clay from under my eye. "You got a little something on your face"

"Thanks Jack" I said sarcasticly. For some out of character reason, I didn't want to kill him right now. In fact, I just wanted to laugh. This boy did drive me absolutely crazy, but there is just something about him that makes my heart jump whenever he looks at me. I was moved out of my thoughts by a loud shrike coming from the doorway.

"What happened in here!" The teacher yelled. This was going to be one interesting story to explain.

**So there you go :) Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. This came to me in a simialr inccodent that happened to me in art class. I'm not so sure of it, but tell me if you like it or not. It's called 'Drive Me Crazy' because the songs about someone driving you crazy, except you can't live without them. In this chapter, Kim's feelings for Jack is becoming clearer, but he's driving her crazy ;) Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Stormy

**Hey. Rough week. My mood always affects my work so I apologize in advance for my depressing chapter, and if it isn't my best piece of work. Let me know what you think.**

Stormy: Headly

You know that feeling when you can feel your heart rip into two pieces? Well, it sucks. Everyday you hear people complain for many different reasons. And to be totally honest, every time I do I feel like screaming at them to shut up. That no one wants to hear it. That's why I am one to hold in my emotions, but today in particular I just couldn't. I guess it was one of those days when from the beginning of the day I wanted to just curl up in a hole and die. It was noticeable to, because everywhere I went I was attacked with various questions along the lines of 'are you alright?" None of them actually cared, yes the majority of the people asking were my friends, but in reality, they were just being nice. I know I'd ask, but I wouldn't care. Every time I was asked that I would respond with a cold "I'm fine". All day I was looking for someone to turn around and say "No you're not" Just to showed they actually cared. It was between the third and forth period when I found myself at my locker. I slammed it shut. I just didn't want to be here today.

"Kim" Someone said softly from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, I already knew it was Jack. He had been bugging me all day. Maybe he did care, but that was beside the point. Everything that had happened between us over the past little while just made my emotions for him stir inside my body, today was not the day to try and sort out my feelings.

"Yes Jack?" I responded irritated. He sighed as he looked at me with kind eyes. He really did care. But unfortunately, I was not talking to him. There was nothing to talk about really, I was just in a bad mood. Why? I'm not sure.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong!" I protested. He didn't buy it. I let out a groan before trying to storm down the hall, but a hand tightly gripped my wrist before I had a chance to go anywhere. I was brought back in to face Jack. There was no way he was taking no for an answer. He took a step towards me tightening the grip on my wrist. Yep, I defiantly wasn't getting out of this.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong!"

"Kim please..."

"I'm a hormonal girl it's what I do! Get mad for no reason!" I explained. This earned me some looks from people across the hallway. He loosened the grip on my wrist as his hand slid down into my hand. To my surprise he didn't release. My vision was directed back into his deep brown eyes. They were filled with compassion and hurt. He really wanted to know. "I'm fine Jack" I reassured. He just let out a sigh. Was that a surrender?

"No your not Kim" He whispered tightening his grip on my hand. There it was, the answer I've been looking for all day. Not because I actually wanted to talk, the fact someone cared enough to realize I was lying was enough. Wow, this kid knew me just as well as I knew him.

"I'll talk to you later ok? I got to get to class" I said returning the squeeze on his hand. He just nodded as he released me allowing me to head off down the hall. Fourth period was torture. It was horrible. Art class was nothing too bad, lately it had been going well, good memories. But today, I was at the opposite end of the class room as Jack, because of the incident the other day, which could be a good or bad thing, and we were learning about Art History. If you have ever sat through an Art History class, you will understand my pain. As soon as the bell wrong I was out of there. I ran and I never looked back. For various reasons, I wanted to be anywhere but here, and I needed to avoid Jack. I entered my house and opened my very heavy door and walked inside "Hello?" I called out.

"Hey" Said Victoria running down there stairs. "K loser I'm leaving, Mom will be home in an hour, Ashley and I are going out with the guys from school" She informed. That was my sister for you. She was caring when she really wanted to be, but other than that the world revolved around her. I got over that though. We were alike in a lot of ways, same appearance, sense of humor, stubbornness and we were both really tough, meaning, it took a lot to make us cry. But she was also the last person to be seen at a karate tournament, unlike myself. She had never been to one. I'd love her to come see me fight, even though I'd never admit it.

"Boys eh?" I teased. She gave me a shove and a smile.

"Yeah, Ashley's and my wheels and some other kid"

"_Wheels?_ Really?"

"You're just mad you don't have any"

"Oh shut up!"

"It's cause I'm right! Bye!" She screamed while running out the door. My mind instantly wandered to Jack. Could I consider him my wheels? I quickly shrugged off the thought and plopped myself onto the couch with a warm blanket. I snuggled into it getting comfy and began channel surfing. A few hours passed. Victoria's words _"Mom will be home in an hour_" Rang through my head. I picked up the phone and I called, no answer. I texted, no response. So I called my dad, no answer. I texted, no response. I shifted my position on the couch as sat cross legged rocked back and forth waiting for my phone to go off. I think I sat there for half an hour waiting for it to light up. It did a few times, but it was only Jack. He was texting me asking me if I was ok. Right now? Not really, why wasnt my family responding? Suddenly, my phone wrong. I anxiously picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimmy"

"Hey Dad, have you heard from Mom?"

"Yeah, she went to the hospital, she's alright, but she's in the hospital"

"She's what!" I screamed. That was my dad for ya. Great at sympathy. You can't just tell me my mom was in the hospital and expect me not to freak out.

"I said she was fine!" He protested. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me. "I'm on my way to go see her now. I'll call you later" Was all he said before he hung up the phone, not giving me a chance to respond.

"Fantastic" I muttered to myself. I mixture of emotions and thoughts ran through my brain as I sat along, in my cold, empty house awaiting a response from any of my family members. After an hour, I saw the sun beginning to set, and the sky shift from light to dark. I was now sitting in complete darkness. I had managed to hold back any sign of tears, but the feeling of being alone never once left. Today just sucked. I pulled my phone back out and texted my dad if Victoria knew my mom was in the hospital. She did. Then why hadn't she come home yet? I knew her and my mother weren't exactly on speaking terms, her being a teenaged girl and my mom being well, a mom, they had there issues, but she still would of come home. I texted her, no response. And I called and called again, no answer. So I texted her friend Ashley, no answer. What is it with my family not picking up today. I sat in the dark for a few more minutes in the dark when my phone lit up.

"Kim please talk to me" It was a text from Jack. I wanted to answer I just couldn't bring myself to, not right now. Right now, I needed answers. I texted my sister again, still nothing. I sat there rocking back and forth waiting for anything from her to let me know if she was alright. That's when my phone rang. Within the same second it was in my hand and answered.

"Hello" I said eagerly.

"Hey can't talk long. Everyone is alright, but Ashley got into a car accident with everyone in the car. The police are here and everything, I'm ok. But I don't know when I will me home. I got to go" And she hung up. That was it. My breaking point. I broke. I began feeling my stomach turn, I felt like I was about to throw up. At the sign of feeling nauseas I ran to the bathroom throwing my head over the toilet, nothing. I picked myself up and began starring in the mirror. What I saw was a confused and terrified girl looking back at me.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself. As soon as I said that I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I let my back rest against the bathroom door as I slid down and began to cry. But it wasn't just crying, I was full out sobbing. I don't cry a whole lot, and when I do I have a pretty good reason for it. I guess finding out your mother is in the hospital for some reason and you still don't know why or when she's coming home, and your sister just got in a car accident and you don't know anything about it other than the fact everyone is ok did the trick. I just cried. I actually have no idea how long I sat there for, but my sobs were interrupted my the sound of the door opening. For a spit second Jack flashed through my mind. I kind of wish it was him, he would come too.

"Hello?" I female voice called. I wiped the tears from my face and walked to the stairs. I stared at my mother who had just walked in the door. "Sorry for the scare. You're father is a moron" She said in a teasing voice "I told him not to tell you until I was sure it was nothing. It is nothing, just muscle spasms I was getting concerned about" She continued to ramble. I just stood on the top of the stairs unable to move. She didn't know about the car accident did she? "Oh hun come here" She ran to the top of the stairs and pulled me into hug. Without hesitation I hugged back.

"Victoria and Ashley were in a car accident" I blurted out. She released me from the hug ans starred at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Everyone is ok, but there got in a car crash, that's all I know, Victoria couldn't talk long" I spit out, still of the verge of tears. She gave me a tight squeze before dissapearing into her room. I didn't move. I continued to stay standing at the top of the stairs until she came back out ten minutes later.

"They got into a head on collision" My heart stopped. It just stopped. She started down the stairs passed me and said a few other things as she did, but I didn't catch them. It felt like someone had there hands over my ears blocking my hearing. Everything just stopped. "I'll Be back!" She called out before leaving. I still didn't move. So my mom was now ok, but my sister was in a head on collision? I didn't know what to do. All I knew is that I couldn't be in this house anymore. I hurried down the steps ignoring the pouring rain outside and left. I began walking, where to? I wasn't sure yet. I just kept walking trying to calm my breathing, processing what had just happened. It all seemed so surreal. I glanced at the empty driveway that lied before me. I had walked to Jack's house. In my heart I knew what I needed right now was him. Besides, it was pouring rain outside, I couldn't stand here forever. I walked up to his doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Kim?" He said confused. "It's raining! What are you doin-" He stopped as soon as his eyes met mine. Right now he could probably read me like an open book. He didn't say anything. He led me inside and disappeared for a moment before coming back with one of his hoodie and a blanket. Good job Jack. I nodded, taking the hoodie and getting dressed. I met him back in his living room wearing his hoodie and my damp jeans and took a seat beside him on his couch. "You want to talk about it?"

"I" I started. But I couldn't finish. All the emotions inside me exploded out of me at once. I broke down, or had a melt down as I like to call it. Jack grabbed my feet swinging them on to him as he cradled me into his chest. He just let me cry, for that I am extremely thankful. All I wanted to do was cry. My body tensed at the sound of thunder as lightning filled the dark room and he pulled me closer.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here" He whispered in my ear trying to calm me down. It worked, it felt my body relax as his warm breath reach my neck. Maybe it was in the moment, but being in his arms felt so right. When I calmed down I explained my extremely eventful night to him. He didn't let go of me the whole time. It felt really good, just being in his arms, sitting there with him. It formed an interesting knot in the pit of my stomach. It was unlike anything I had felt before. Maybe I did like Jack? I wasn't sure, but as of right now, I didn't care. Right now I needed a friend.

"Thank you Jack"

"For what?"

"For being an amazing friend." I said. I felt him smile and hug me a little bit tighter. After a little while he threw on a movie. What movie? I never caught it. I couldn't direct my vision from anywhere other than Jacks peaceful face. He never noticed though, His glare was directed at the television. When it flickered at me, I closed my eyes giving the illusion I was sleeping. Soon that came true. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and sleep begin to take over. I swear, I felt someone kiss my forehead before I finally passed out.

**Hey. A little more serious. This was kind of a venting chapter. You know, when your in a bad mood and you write to get all out you emotions out. Well, had a similar night to this a while ago and, just thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. The chapter is called 'Stormy' for a pretty self-explanatory reason, but if you don't get it, I called it this because the song is about letting someone help you through those really rough days, because they don't last forever. Just like Jack did with Kim during her really ruff day. Again, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoys. Please Review!**


	4. I Wouldn't Mind

**Hey:) Glad you didn't hate the last chapter. This is kind of a continuation from where the last chapter left off. Hope you enjoy.**

I Wouldn't Mind: He is We

I stirred in my position on... _a couch?_ The thought confused me but I really didn't care. I was way to tired to care about anything right now. A few more hours of sleep and then I should be good. I snuggled back into the pillow I was lying on before. I was about to fall back asleep when my _pillow_ shifted pulling me closer by the waist. What the heck? I hesitantly relaxed my fist and gently and carefully felt whatever it was I was lying on. A chest? My eyelids quickly shot open as my eyes narrowed staring at my hand. I slowly tilted my vision so I could see the head that was attached to the body I was apparently cuddling with. It was only Jack. I felt a sigh of relief come over my body. Soon my eventful evening flooded back to me, remembering I had passed out on his couch. How the heck did we end up like this? I glanced at our position. My head obviously lied on his chest, with his one arm wrapped in a protective position around my waist while holding my hand. My arms were crossed, with one of my hands holding Jack's, and the other placed on his chest. I was insanely comfortable. Lying with him didn't feel awkward as I would assume, it felt nice. He was truly great to me last night. I shifted my position so I was again staring at his face.

"Jack" I whispered. He moved in his sleep and mumbled something I couldn't catch. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Good gosh I was falling and I was falling hard. I almost didn't want to wake him. I knew I had to though. "Jack" I repeated. No response. Time for a different approach. I moved my hand up and gently placed it on his left cheek. I grew a smile remembering that's where I had smacked him with clay. "Jack, wake up" I said. Almost a split second later, he had sprung awake. His arms flung to to the sides as he shot up from his pleasant sleeping position beside me to sitting on the couch. In the process, he had thrown me off the couch leaving me flat on my back on the floor.

"Kim!" He exclaimed. I lied there, laughing my head off. It was like hysterical laughter, to the point where I could no longer breath. That was really funny. A different way of waking me up. Good to know, next time I'll be more carful. It felt good to laugh, everything that happened last night made me feel so sad, it felt good to be happy. Jack quickly shot up off the couch, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Ow" I said clutching the back of my head, still laughing. Jack shot me one of his award winning smiles. You know, this was kind of nice, I wouldn't mind waking up to his smile. I smiled bigger as I looked at Jack.

"You're laughing?" He asked confused. I nodded, plopping back on to the couch.

"It was funny" I chuckled. He took a seat next to me, still flashing me that smile of his. Nope, I wouldn't mind it at all. I enjoyed being within his company, it feet right. Waking up here, didn't feel weird, as I would of thought. Wait a minute, waking up here? Why wasn't I at home?

"My mom!" I screamed. I began shifting my position looking for my phone. I started to panic, I could feel my heart rate begin to pick up speed. She would be worried sick! Everything that happened recently, she couldn't really afford to worry about me, she had to worry about my sister.

"Kim!" Jack yelled grabbing me by my shoulders and pulling me back down, onto the couch to face him. "Breath" He said slowly. I just nodded. Surprisingly, my heart rate never slowed down. "I called her last night on your phone and said you had come here. I told her you were currently sleeping, and I offered to wake you up and bring you home, but she asked if you could just stay here tonight, it'd be better for you. That wasn't an issue so I said of course. She also told me to tell you, your sister if fine, shaken, but her and Ashley are physically fine" All I was able to do was nod. That was very... _grown_ _up_ of him. He truly was a selfless gentlemen. Wow, that felt weird to think. It was true though, he'd be the last to admit it. I just sat there with a blank stare on my face before he pulled me into a hug. Without hesitation I hugged back.

"Thanks Jack" I said into his chest. He pulled me a little but closer.

"No problem" I couldn't help but smile. After a few moments we pulled away. "Want food?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. He got up and led me towards the kitchen. I have never really been in his house before. I mean, I've been _to_ it numerous times but I've never actually walked around in it. I examined my surroundings, it was a really beautiful house. Jack opened one the very many cupboards and pulled out two bowls, another cupboard pulling out Lucky Charms and opened a drawer pulling out two spoons.

"Lucky Charms? Really Jack?"

"Hey! They're magically delicious!" He said charmingly, flashing me another smile. I let out a laugh at his idiocy. He grabbed the milk out of the fridge, putting together our cereal and handing me a bowl. I began eating.

"So Jack, if you knew I was staying the night, why'd we both sleep on the couch?" I questioned. I grew a smile at his newly red cheeks.

"Well you see, I was going to carry you to my room and have you sleep on my bed, with me on the floor beside you, but I wanted to watch the rest of my movie. And well, I kind of, passed out." He said the last part with his head down in shame. Aww, he was going to carry me? To be totally honest I kind of wished that would of happened. Just you know.. to experiment.

"I would of been fine on the couch" I said being my 'Kimberly' self. I wasn't going to be a _girl _about this. I was tough. Though I didn't mind it, I didn't need his kind gestures.

"I-I know. Having_ you_ wake up alone on the couch though didn't seem like an overly great idea. You'd break something." He teased, in an attempt to hide his stutter.

"Oh yeah, both of us on the couch turned out much better" I joked.

"I didn't mean to ok!" I began laughing at his protest. I shook by head then continued eating. "You eat so slow!" Jack complained. I looked up to see he was already done his cereal, I had barley made a dent in mine.

"How'd you- Hey!" I yelled. Jack had a stupid grin on his face as he stole my cereal placing it on the other side of the kitchen out of my reach. I shot him a death glare.

"So whatcha want to do today?" He asked mischievously.

"Uh, go to school?" It was Friday today. I glanced at the clock, 8:03, we had time to make it. That thought didn't occur to me until now. I had completely forgotten about school. I really didn't want to go. I find when you are unable to concentrate there is not a point of attending. The learning just goes in one ear and out the other. It's better to just catch up the next day. But I couldn't skip...

"Uh" He mimicked "No"

"No?"

"Yes no"

"Wait what?"

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right" The stupid grin never left Jacks face. He waked around the kitchen counter and over to where I was sitting. Before I could react, he clamped his hands around my waist and throw me over his shoulder. I began squirming and screaming and punching and kicking but it was no use. He wasn't going to let me go. "Bye Mom!" He screamed to upstairs before opening the door, and heading down the road.

"Jack let me go!" I screamed at him for the tenth time in a row.

"Uh, no" He said evilly. I rolled my eyes at the picture of Jack and his stupid grin in my head.

"Where are we going? And since when are you strong?"

"Doubting my strength? You clearly haven't seen my abs" He said cockily. I hit his back.

"What abs?"

"Ouch that almost hurt" He said sarcastically referring to my punch. "And I have abs"

"Doubt it" I said coldly. I could feel him chuckle as his continued down the road still carrying me over his shoulder. "Jack" I whined. I gave up, relaxing my body completely. The only thing keeping me from falling was Jack.

"Where almost there" He reassured. But where was 'there'? I glanced at my surroundings, none of it looked overly familiar. Then again, it was 8:00 am, I just woke up and I couldn't see anything because I was blinded by the sun. So, I wouldn't trust my judgment on where I thought we were going. After a few moments, he had finally set me down. "We're here" He said happily. I spun around to see what 'here' was.

"A park?" I asked. Indeed, Jack had carried me towards a park beside the lake. That's one thing I loved about Seaford, everything was so close together. You could walk from one end of it to the other in like an hour. Which can also be a bad thing because you run out of things to do. The park was mainly deserted, with the occasional dog walker here and there. He made a good choice, it was perfect beach weather. Everyone tends to like 30 degrees Celsius weather for going to the beach, but I prefer muggy weather, more specifically the day after it rains, like today. I don't know why, I just like it better that way.

"Yep. If we're going to skip school, we're going to do it right." He repeated. I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on!" He said tugging me towards the swing set. I let out a large groan. "Push me!" He yelled excitedly. Jack hopped on to a swing, I walked over and I gave him a push. He didn't move all that much. Apparently, I had no energy this morning, I hiked up the sleeves to his sweater I was still wearing and gave him a powerful shove, before collapsing on the ground beside him. I heard him laughing as I looked from the ground up at him. All I was thinking right now is how perfect this moment is. Skipping school isn't something I do very often, but I didn't mind doing it with Jack. For the next few hours we just ran around the park with zero interruptions. It brought me back to being three when nothing mattered. Being with Jack was it's own reward. He was one of those people where he played by his own rules. He made me a better person, in a way he changed me. He's showed me not to be afraid of anything. Because of him, I'm not afraid anymore.

"Jack where are you going!" I hollered after him. We were playing tag- I was it- before he booked it out of the park.

"Come and get me!" He yelled back playfully. I started to laugh as I chased after him. Before I knew it I was chasing him down the beach. When I finally caught up to him, he was standing there... shirtless?

"Jack?" I asked uncertain. My eyes widened as he approached me. I went to run away but he grabbed me before I could, He hands were placed around my waist as he pick me up and began swinging me in circles. I shrieked at the top of my lungs as he continued, picking up speed. I swear, minutes went by before he finally slowed down. When he set me down, my whole world was spinning and I couldn't keep my balance to save my life. I was seeing... three Jacks? I felt him slip his arm around my waist.

"I got you" He said reassuringly. He began walking in a direction. If I could see straight, I would be able to tell you what direction it was, but I couldn't. After zigzagging in a direction for a few moments, my vision was becoming clear. At the same moment, I felt my bare feet become very cold. He let me towards the lake. Regaining my sight, I pulled away from him and took a giant leap back.

"Jack!" I said in disbelief.

"Fine, suit yourself" He said as he started into the water.

"Jack your crazy!" I called out to him, standing at the shoreline. He was about waist high into the water.

"Normal's boring!" He called back. "Come join me!" I thought about it for a moment. I kind of wanted to join him, other than the fact I was going to like die of hypothermia. I could begin a mental argument, or I could continue to stare at Jack who was currently staring back at me awaiting an answer. He was right, he did have abs. What am I saying? No, he's not attractive. Oh who am I kidding. Why couldn't he just be ugly like the other guys? I found myself smirking at the though. I'm funny. I guess the guys aren't that unattractive. Well, at least Jerry's not. I mean, I have to listen to Kelsey go on and on and on about 'how cute he is'. Blah. I hate gossip, girls irritate me sometimes. "Kim!" Jack whined impatiently. I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to win this one even if I wanted to, he'd just come drag me in. I took off his sweater so I was in jeans and a tank top as joined him in the water.

"It's freezing!" I gasped. I was about knee deep and I already felt like I was going to die. "I'm done!"

"No you're not!" Jack said before he grabbed me again. Ok, apparently I need to start working out more or this kid will just continue throwing me around like a ragdoll. He dragged be farther and farther out into the lake to the point where neither of us could touch. He released his grip, allowing us both to float there. "You're welcome" He whispered in my ear. With one swift motion, I turned around, forcing his head below the water where I held in for a few seconds.

"Sucker" I said with a smile as he resurfaced, gasping for air.

"It's on Crawford" Those words was the beginning of a massive splash war. I couldn't even tell you how long it lasted, but by the time I had escaped and booked it to shore, the sun was beginning to set. We wasted hours just hanging out. It was great, there was no other place I would rather of been today. We both crawled onto the breach throwing on a dry layer, then slipping on our shoes.

"Well that was fun"

"Yeah it was Kim, I just thou- AHH" Jack screamed. I crossed my arms and tilted my in confusion as I stared at Jack. He sentence had been interrupted by a seagull attempting to land on him. He threw his arms in all different directions while running in circles in an attempt to get rid of the seagull.

"Uh Jack?" I questioned.

"I don't like birds!" He screamed as he still continued to run in circles.

"Apparently." I remained in the same position, examining his actions. I was more amused now than confused.

"When I was -AHH- 5 my friend thought it'd be -AHH- funny is he put a piece of bread -AHH- in my -AHH- pocket" He tried to explain, but kept getting sidetracked by screaming because the seagul was now trying to peak at him. I picked up a rock, and chucked it at the seagulls head making it fly away. "Thanks" Jack panted as he stopped running in circles as he walked over to me. We both took a seat on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Don't be mad at the seagull. Be flattered, it's one of the only girls that will ever find you cute" I teased giving him a shove. He let out a laugh.

"Kim Crawford: Boosting my self confidence for years"

"Hey! That's not part of my job description!" I protested. He laughed again. It was a few moments later Jack spoke again.

"Yeah, when I was 5 my friend put a piece of bread in my pocket while we were walking through the 'duck pond'. The evil ducks chased me for a solid hour. I was 5. It kind of traumatized me" He admitted, his voice got softer with every word he spoke. I really wanted to laugh, this kid was scared of very strange things. But that would be incredibly rude, especially with everything he's done for me. So instead I scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"S'okay" We just sat on the beach and starred at the sunset in a comforting silence for a solid hour. It was nice. Just sitting here in his presence. I believe this is all a dream, someone just needs to pinch me. Something about Jack is just, special. Everything about him was different. And I loved it. The way it felt when he touched me, or looked at me just made my heart skip a beat and take my breath away. But I don't mind.

"Promise me something Kim"

"Anything"

"Never leave" I raised my head from his shoulder and stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it with you" He said looking me right in the eye. His voice was sincere and sweet and honest. The little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to kiss him. No, I'm not going to crack first, if he wanted to kiss me, then he would. I'm not breaking that easy.

"That was incredibly cheesy, but I promise" I said with a smile. He returned it as he picked himself up, and then helped me up. By this time the sun had set and it was getting dark.

"We should get home"

"But It's so far away..." I whined. I was physically and mentally exhausted. I didn't want to move. Jack smiled before turning around and bending over slightly.

"Your chariot M'lady" He joked. I began laughing as I hopped onto his back. I rapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, putting my head in the crease of his neck and shut my eyes. I swear I heard some people go 'Awwh' as we passed. This made me smile. If I was watching us right now, I'd probably be saying 'Awwh' to. "By the way, I saw you staring. I defiantly got abs" He joked. I gave him a smack.

"Noob" I muttered. He chucked as he continued down the road. Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it with Jack, not at all.

**Done! Ou, longer. Hope you don't mind! If it resembles someone else's story, please let me know. I find it hard to be original when writing a scene on the beach because it's so practical. Wasn't trying to copy anyone, just putting that out there. For the people who care, I apologize for the wait, hope this was good enough. I tried to balance it between humor, romance, and sadness because of Kim's rough day in the previous chapter. Anyways, its called 'I wouldn't Mind' because well... just because. A couple of song references in the chapter and it just fits alright? Please review and let me know what you think! Also, If you have any specific ideas or a certain song feel free to PM me! I have a line up of ideas for possible chapters but I'm always open to new thoughts :) Hope you enjoyed. Review! :)**


	5. He Could Be the One

**Hey. Quick authors note. **

**I have a few people that are really loving it, but since my first chapter I haven't been getting very many reviews. I'm not trying to be 'needy' but your feedback is helpful and the reviews keep me motivated to write. Just keep that in mind while reading ;) **

**Also, I apologize for the late update. Don't even know how long its been. I have my reasons, don't think you want to hear them, but I do. So sorry. **

**I've written all my ideas down, and I've discovered this story will have about 18 chapters. I'm looking forward to showing you all of the ideas. Hope you enjoy, I think you'll really like them. Saying that, I'm still taking ideas if you have any. Please if you do, let me know :) **

**On to the story...**

He could be the one: Hannah Montana

By the time Monday rolled around I was both mentally and physically exhausted. The aftermath of the car accident and skipping school took quiet a toll on my body. My sister was fine, thank the lord. Seeing her so shaken though really broke my heart. It just goes to show how great of a gift your life truly is, and how easy and quickly it can be taken away. Police say if either car was going any faster than it was it could of been deadly. A real eye opener. Both my sister as well as her friend Ashley are changed for the better. Even with all that occupying my brain, Jack still managed to find a way in. How? Not exactly sure. No matter what I was thinking, it'd lead back to weather I liked him or not. Ever since he permanently planted the words "Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it with you" in my head they have played in a continuous loop all weekend. So now I stand at my locker while thinking about all this ready to pass out. But, unfortunately I can't. For it is Monday. On this Monday, my art class will be going to the local museum to make up lost marks from clay. This was going to be one interesting day.

"Sit with me on the bus" Jack said while slipping beside me in the hallway as we walked to class.

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling."

"I have no say?"

"No. Danna has been sending me messages all weekend. I beginning to get creeped out. Now, she wants to sit beside me on the bus, so I told her I was sitting with you. So you're sitting with me on the bus" He explained really fast, all in one breath.

"Uh... Ok?" Was all I could really manage to say. He flashed me with his award winning smile before the two of us made small talk while walking the rest of the way to class. When we arrived, the art teacher handed us the sheet we needed to fill in before guiding us towards the bus. I took a seat near the back as Jack slipped in beside me. This earned me some very obvious death glares from Donna, she wasn't happy. I let out a sigh, none of the knuckle headed Warriors has taken art this semester so it was just me and Jack. Hmm, maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you" Jack breathed when someone finally distracted Donna. Her vision was moved away from us and directed towards them.

"You're telling me. She's never going to let me live this one down."

"She's creepy! Why can't she go obsess over the freshman heartthrob like every other girl in out grade. Well, except you" He said. I immediately burst out into laughter. Was he that oblivious? The second this boy step foot in Seaford High, he became the freshman heartthrob. Him and his good looks, kind eyes and his dang hero complex, mixed in with the fact he rarely looks twice at girls which makes him 'mysterious' he has been labeled as irresistible.

"You're funny."

"What?" He asked confused. I gave him a look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude! You are the heartthrob!"

"What!" Jack yelled in disbelief. He was about to say something else when the bus jolted forward, beginning to move, and our teacher began talking. Just the basic stuff, pick a partner. Feel free to roam just get the worksheet done, don't leave the building or miss the bus, blah blah blah. She went on for a solid twenty minutes. By the time she finally shut up, we had arrived at our destination. "Walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure Jack." I said as he rose from he's seat. With me trailing behind him we made out way towards the museum. We dropped our phones in some box then continued into the lobby. Yeah, apparently 'cell phones aren't allowed'. Have they not met teenagers? There we stood for a solid half hour listening to probably the most boring presentation ever. So boring, I had fallen asleep standing up when I rested my head on Jacks shoulder. He had poked me in the side to wake me up. It worked. After that, I found myself practically hiding behind him to escape Donna's death glare. It was like two daggers piercing into my soul. Yeah, that didn't work. When the presentation was finally over, the teacher gave us the go ahead to leave. Everyone quickly scattered.

"Where you want to go?" He asked me.

"The opposite direction of Donna."

"That way it is." He said before leading me towards the mummy exhibit. As we walked I noticed no one had followed us, everyone had went a different direction. Jack and I looked around in awe at the wonderful artifacts. They were really neat. I was quit impressed, normally museums bore me. To be totally honest I hate them. They're so simple that something is bound to go wrong just because it can.

"Wow." I said aloud.

"Yeah" He agreed. I was so focused on the amazing things in the exhibit I almost didn't notice how close to me Jack was standing. He had come up behind me so my shoulder was brushing his chest. I could feel his chest inhale and exhale against my shoulder and his heart beat was in sync with my own. I was frozen, paralyzed even. There is something special about this boy. Every time he's really close to me, I do something incredibly stupid. This time, I'm just not going to move, and I didn't. Jack moved me instead.

"Where is he?" The second he heard Donna's voice he grabbed me by the forearm and pulled me through the nearest door shutting it behind him. Darkness. The room was pitch black that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. That is when I came to the realization that this room wasn't an exhibit, or an exit, or a bathroom. There's the bad thing.

"Jack, why are we in a closet?"

"Hiding from Donna" He stated simply. If he could see me, he would of seen me roll my eyes at him.

"Where's the light switch?" There was a brief moment of silence when we both started scrambling around the extremely small space, in a desperate search for a light switch.

"Found it" Jack said as he turned it on. I began to blink rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the light. Now it was clear that we were in fact in a supply closet. One meter by one meter supply closet. I watched as Jack pressed his ear against the door. "I can't hear anything" I pushed him out of the way, then pressed my ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything because there was nothing to hear, Donna had left. I let out a sigh before I grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. Well, attempted to anyway.

"Uh, Jack"

"Yeah?"

"It's locked."

"What do you mean the door is locked?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean' the door is locked! How many definitions of 'locked' are there!" I yelled at him. I watched him roll his eyes before I stepped out of the way allowing him to try it for himself.

"Yeah it's locked"

"No, really?"

"Shut it"

"Well what now?" I asked.

"That is a very good question" He admitted. We both let out rather loud sighs mentally thinking of a plan. We couldn't call for help, they took our cell phones. Way to go security. We couldn't yell for help because we've come to the conclusion that no one is there, and we can't...

"I could brake down the door?" Jack asked stating my next thing of what we couldn't do.

"No."

"Why not? It's not like I haven't broken down a door before" He said cockily. I gave him a smack.

"Oh yeah Jack, Just kick down the door, lets see what priceless artifact it lands on. That won't get us in trouble" I said. Sarcasm dripped from my voice. He shot me a death glare, which I instantly returned. We stood there in a silent staring contest for who knows how long. Before I knew it I was getting lost in his welcoming brown eyes. I wasn't about to back down though, I knew I was winning. Was I talking about the staring contest though? As far as our little 'relationship' game goes I could say I was winning there to. The other day he made me promise not to leave him. If that wasn't a hint I don't know what is. But did he like me? That was the million dollar question.

"You have a point." Jack said when he finally broke. Normally I would of smiled in victory or in some way rubbed it in his face but this was no normal situation. It this specific situation I am stuck in a closet.

"Of course I have a point!" I snapped while plopping myself onto the ground.

"Whatever" He muttered while taking a seat across from me. For the next little while we stayed silent. Neither of us dared to say a word. I have no idea how long we sat in silence. Due to my lack of a cell phone, I had no way of knowing the time. This sucked. The next little while Jack and I took turns yelling 'help us'. Clearly it wasn't working.

"This is hopeless!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently the Mummy exhibit really is _dead_" Jack joked. He contained his laughter far a moment before breaking. I sat there and stared at his outburst before he collected himself. "Get it?"

"Yeah... I got it. How are you the heartthrob?" I teased. This time, it was my turn to laugh. Not necessarily at my 'joke' but at his anger. His face had dropped and was currently sending a death glare my way.

"Hahaha" He mimicked. "Very funny. Speaking of that, how am I the heartthrob?" I let out a sigh. I wasn't going to lose anything by telling him. Besides, he said everyone except me falls all over him. So, with that logic, it's not 'Kim' telling him all these things about him, it's a girl saying all these things about the heartthrob. Right?

"Jack, the second you walked into this school you became the heartthrob. You're nice, kind, mysterious-"

"Mysterious?"

"Yes. You never look twice a girls. That makes you mysterious" I informed.

"I look twice at you." He stated. I stared at him in temporary shock. What did he mean by that? Like, he looked twice at me because I'm his friend or because he looks at me more than a friend? So many questions. This boy leaved me so confused. It's like I'm in a constant battle against myself and right now, I'm losing.

"Yeah... well... um" I stuttered. Lets just change the subject. "Yeah, anyways, and apparently you're funny-"

"Hey!"

"-So in some girls eyes you are the 'total package'. Not me of course, I don't get it"

"Mmhmm" He said cockily. I shot him a death glare.

"Oh yeah, says the person who just said 'I look twice at you'" Yep, he had nothing to say to that. This time, I did smile victoriously as I watched him stutter with his answer. Jack Anderson never stuttered, or was never at a lose for words. As Milton would put it, I am the only one who could render him speechless. This made me feel better.

"Lets try the door again" Jack managed to say. His voice was an octave about the usually. A smile grew on my lips as I watched him tug on the door knob. Tug, and tug and tug and tug. Clearly, it wasn't working. I propped myself up on my elbow about to stand up and help him, because clearly he needed my help, when it happened. Apparently Jack tugged a little to hard breaking the doorknob completely sending him flying backwards... on me.

He landed on me, and I mean _on_ me. I felt his body 'sandwich' me between him and the floor as all the air in my lungs managed to escape my body. His warm breath sent an amazing amount of shivers down my spine as he lifted himself up so he could look at me. You'd think that being this close to him would feel weird, him being my best friend and all, but it didn't. It felt good. He may of lifted himself up, but he didn't very high. I could stiff feel his body against my own and his nose brush mine. I was speechless for two reasons. One, I had almost no breath, and two, the temptation to kiss his again was overwhelming. Was he going to kiss me? I don't know, but I really _wanted_ him to kiss me. Maybe that was the answer, to just kiss him. If I didn't feel anything then our feelings would be sorted out, I would then know if he was the one. Could he be the one?

"Sorry" He breathed, not daring to move a muscle. I swear to got he was going to kiss me, but apparently the custodian of the museum had other plans.

"What the-" He started. Jack quickly picked himself up, then picked me up and the two of us booked it out of the closet in like half a second.

"Thank you!" I shouted to him as we continued running, not stopping until we reached the bus.

"There you two are!" I teacher yelled. "Lets go!" She continued shoving us onto the bus. We sat down in our original seats. Donna continued giving me death glares. I don't blame her this time though, the way the two of us looked, it seemed like we just finished making out in a closet. No pun indented. Jack and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter, giving us odd stared from the people around us.

Yeah, maybe he could be the one. I'd never admit it though, because I'm so winning this game.

**Hope you enjoyed. That took insanely long to write to I hope it satisfied you. Please review and let me know what your thinking. And continuing with my authors note above, if you have any ideas or requests, pm me :) Thanks!**


	6. Love Story

**Ok, I'm back with another story, trying to kick this story into full mode and get the majority of it done by the end of June. Just so you know. Also, thanks so much for the reviews, it really meant a lot. So, thanks :) Hope you enjoy!**

Love Story: Taylor Swift

With every step I took I became more and more uncertain. The thing is, I, Kim Crawford, could not dance to save my life. For me, it is just humanly impossible. That's the way it's always been. But a certain brown haired boy somehow managed to convince me to join him on the dance floor. He placed his hands above my waist and pulled me close. I hesitantly placed my arms around his neck. Soon enough, I relaxed in his hold. A smile crept onto him lips and we swung around the dance floor. Our laughter, as well as the song 'Love Story' by Taylor swift filled the air. All of a sudden he stopped. He adjusted his hands sending a new set of tingles up my spine and leaned forward.

"Kim... There's something I need to tell you" He said seriously. I looked at him with begging eyes, urging him to continue. Was this it? Was he going to crack? Before I continue I should probably fill you in to the events leading up to this point. What seemed to be a normal Friday, turned out to be something more.

Shoving my books into my locker I let out a sigh. I love Fridays, but as you are nearing the end, time seems to move slower and slower.

"Hey Kim!" I heard someone call from behind me.

"Oh hey Milton" I responded happily.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Me and Julie are going to the second floor of the museum... If you know what I mean" He said giving me a wink and a nudge. I rolled my eyes and gave a slight chuckle at his stupidity. I would tell him if it was scary or not, but I wouldn't know, me and Jack never made it that far. We were locked in a closet.

"Way to go Milton!" Jerry exclaimed as he walked over, followed by one of his famous 'Woo's'. This time, my eyes roll was directed at Jerry. Wow, I do that a lot. With these guys, I always have a reason to.

"I guessing you won't be around the Dojo much then?" I asked Milton.

"No, Julie and I have a whole romantic weekend planed just the two of us. Its going to be awesome!"

"Same Bro! Eddie, Kelsey, Grace, and I are double dating all weekend" He said happily.

"You finally asked Kelsey out!" I yelled. Thank gosh, I was tired of hearing about him. It got really annoying, especially when I have to turn around and see his face all the time. Too much Jerry.

"Yeah, she wants to double date for now, so Eddie asked Grace if that could be their date since she agreed to go out with him. It's going to be swag yo!"

"So no one is going to be around the Dojo this weekend?" I sighed. I liked it when the guys were around. With them it's never a dull moment, they had gotten themselves in to some sort of trouble that we have to find a way out of. For the past few weeks, it has been surprisingly quiet.

"Jack will be." Milton informed.

"Where is Jack?" Jerry asked. Almost on cue Jack turned the corner, alongside Eddie. Jack looked tired out of him mind as Eddie was babling on about Grace.

"That's fantastic Eddie" Jack said annoyed probably trying to rid Eddie's voice from his head.

"Wow bro, you look terrible!" Jerry said while examining Jack.

"Yeah, almost as bad as Jerry's mom!" Eddie teased.

"That's it man!" With that, both Eddie and Jerry took off down the hall. Then there were three.

"You alright Jack?" Milton asked.

"Y-y-y-y-y" He stuttered. I gave him a smack on the chest. "Yeah" He choked out. Almost instantly the bell wrung, for the rest of the day, Jack avoided me. Every time he talked to me, he stuttered, didn't make eye contact, and easily lost his train of thought. All of these things were so out of character. It wasn't until we were alone at the dojo when I finally got something out of him.

"Ok spill" I snapped at him while entering the dojo doors. Something wasn't right and I was about to find out.

"Spill what?"

"Why you've been acting so weird! What's up?" He let out a loud sigh before turning to face me. I had walked up to him so we were face to face on the mats. Though we were this close, he still refused to make eye contact with me.

"Ok, the thing is, I need to ask you something..."

"Alright" I said, encouraging him to continue talking.

"Kim Will you-" The rest was cut off by a loud noise coming from Rudy's office. The two of us jolted our heads to the side in curiosity as Rudy flung open the door.

"Sorry!" He yelled. He held some sort of blow torch in his hand accompanied by a welding mask. Why? I'm kind of afraid to ask. With Rudy, you can never be certain of the answer.

"What the-" Jack started to form some sort of sentence before he stopped at the sound of Rudy slamming the door shut. He rolled his eyes and turned back to face me, still avoiding my eyes. "Will you-" He started again. The sound came again blaring from Rudy's office. I saw his lips move and the expression on his face told be he was trying to say something.

"What!" I screamed back. I watched him let out a sigh and scream something again. "What!" I repeated. That's when the noise stopped, but apparently Jack had a delayed reaction.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He screamed. He paused at the end of his sentence with a terrified look on his face when he realized he had just screamed his question. "Ou, awkward" He stated after a few moments of silence. He looked at me urging for me to speak. Wait a minute, did he just ask me out?

"Come again?" I questioned.

"My cousins getting married, I need a date so I don't have to sit at the kids table." He said with disgust. "Bringing the guys would be kind of awkward and would bring unwanted questions so I thought of you"

"I don't know, I think Jerry would look better in a dress then I would" I teased. I saw his mouth slip into a smile.

"I rather you come with me" He said sweetly.

"Alright, I guess if I have to, I'll be your date" I said sarcastically. I really wanted to go. The last time I went to a wedding I was the flower girl. This was going to be exciting. Besides, I was going with Jack. Sounded convincing enough. I got to meet more of his family and spend time with his parents.

"Thanks Kim you're the best! Pick you up tomorrow around 5?" He said flirtatiously. I nodded at his question while biting my lip. I did that a lot when I was nervous. A lot more when I was around Jack. "See ya!" He called as he exited the doors. Instead of running out the door to catch his mom like I anticipated, he stopped at the door, turned around and gave me a final smile and wave before leaving. Odd. I turned around to grab by bag to go home when I say Rudy there, welding mask up on his head. He stood there making kissy noises at me.

"Oh shut it!" I snapped sending him one of my famous death glares before exiting the Dojo myself.

So that's what lead me to dancing with Jack. The wedding. I awoke Saturday morning to the site of my sister sitting on my bed. Apparently going to a wedding required the whole day getting ready. It was a lot of fun. I don't spend a whole lot of time with my sister because of our separate lives, but when I get to spend time with her, I don't take it for granted.

Two hours of rummaging through both mine and her closet, and trying on 5 different dresses later, we had selected the perfect one. It was formal but not flashy. A simple dark red strapless dress that hung to my knees. The same color fabric sat on my hip tied together at the back in a formal bow. I thought it looked cute. Apparently so did my sister. "I've seen worse" is her was of telling me that I look pretty.

The next four hours was consisted of showering, blow drying my hair, curling my hair and doing my make up as the two of us screamed at the idiotic people on the Maury show.

God, I hate that show.

But it's so addicting.

I'm at a crossroads.

When 5 o'clock finally rolled around everything was done to perfection. I slipped on my black one inch heals and awaited Jack's arrival. He didn't leave me waiting long. When he did come, he was a perfect gentleman, came and knocked on the door and everything. Even waved goodbye to my mother and opened the door as I got in the car.

I sat beside Jack in the wedding ceremony. I was absolutely stunning. Taylor and Travis even sounded cute together, they were honestly the perfect two, the perfect love story and she defiantly got her happily ever after. Jack liked Travis too, which was always a good thing.

The reception was good also, the reception was also what lead to the dancing. The majority of the night I managed to get away with it and stall by making conversation with Jack's mother. I loved her, I really did. I was certain she enjoyed my company as well. She was just like Jack, or should I say, Jack was just like her. A spitting image of her even. We were talking about Jack and his 'amazing Karate skills' and how his stunts scared the life out of her, when the devil himself came over.

"You haven't danced" He stated. Yeah, good observation Jack.

"I be right back" His mom said getting up and walking over to his dad.

"Jack" I began. "Have you seen the way I danced?"

"I know, I know, you cannot dance to save you're life, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

"It doesn't?"

"No" He said sternly. He grabbed my hand and tugged it towards the dance floor as I let out a groan. A smile grew on his face directed at my annoyance. He tightened the grip on my one hand as he grabbed my other hand intertwining our fingers. I was turned to face his, staring at him. Carefully examining the devious smile planted on his face. "First" Jack began. He sadly broke the connection of our hands, and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me off the dance floor and towards a group of people. They looked familiar. Probably some of Jack's closer family, I had probably seen them at a karate tournament. After all, this is Jack's cousins wedding. A lot of his family must be here. I haven't really met any of them though. Is that what he is doing? Introducing me to him family? I felt myself let out a sigh, all I needed to do is keep calm, everything's good.

Jack and I walked over to the group as he tapped one of the men on the shoulder. He turned around and I examined his featured. He was an older man, same eyes as Jack. His hair was white along with his beard. He was physically fit for an older man and was honestly quite handsome.

"Jackie Boy!" The man exclaimed pulling Jack into a hug. The smile on Jack's face changed from 'devious' to happy as he released. "Where have you been hiding? Haven't seen you all night!"

"I've been with my friend Kim. Which reminds me" He looked at me then Back at the man then back at me. "Kim, meet my Granddad" How did I not see that coming? Like really? It was kind of obvious that the man was his Granddad. Gosh, I'm slow today. His Granddad gave me a smile at a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Kim"

"Nice to meet you too" I told him. Jack then began talking about how his Granddad taught him Karate when someone called him over.

"Be right back" He said sweetly. I smiled at him continuing conversation with his Granddad. He told me a few things about Jack, what he was like when he was a kid. Apparently he was crazy. Why does that not surprise me? He was a great guy, real funny. We were having an enjoyable conversation when Jack walked back over. "Can I steal her?" Jack joked. Though it was only a joke, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. In an attempt to hide it, I let out a slight laugh.

"Of course Jackie Boy, see you in a bit" His Granddad said, before giving Jack and pat on the back and disappearing into the crowd. Jack smiled at me before it changed into a devilish grin.

"I'm not dancing with you Jack" I said firmly. Pretty proud of myself. I was going to hold my ground, but something about the way he begged or his memorizing brown eyes or the fact I hated seeing this boy sad, or even that he just wanted to dance with me, made my wall brake down and me give in a little to easy.

"New you'd see it my way" He said cockily, before intertwining out fingers once more. I did my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach or the tingles running up and down my spine as we made our way to the dance floor.

Now here we are, back at the beginning. Jack leading me across the dance floor with his hands on my hips and my arms placed around his neck. The song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift boomed through the speakers. Mine and Jack's laughter was herd by lots. It was fun, a lot of fun actually. I've never really been this close to him before, well I had, like when we were sparing and he talked me, or when we were in a closet and he fell on me, but not like this. Not voluntarily dancing with him, having his body pressed against my own. As cheesy and cliché as it may sound, it felt incredibly right. Darn, I was beginning to fall for this boy.

"Kim... There's something I need to tell you" He said seriously. I looked at him with begging eyes, urging him to continue. Was this it? Was he going to crack? I kind of wish he just would already, so I can stop thinking of this as a stupid game, and just move on with it already. I continued to stand there, wrapped in his hold, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah?" I asked, hoping to speed up the process. No luck. He just stood there, and avoided eye contact and what I assumed to be mentally thinking of how to word it. I had knows this kid for a while, if I had known then what this was going to turn into, how he'd make me feel, how he'd drive me crazy, how confused I'd be on how I felt about him, I might of not had even said hello. The unknown is driving me absolutely crazy. The hello, little did I know what this all spiraled into.

"Kim. I,um-"

"Ok, now it time for the Father Daughter dance!" Said one of the brides maids over a microphone interrupting the music.

You've got to be kidding me.

Really lady, really?

Jack and I slowly broke apart. He rapped his arm around my shoulder as we stepped off the dance floor making room for the father daughter dance.

I guess I'm never going to know what Jack wanted to tell me. If I bring it up later he'll just say it was nothing and for me not to worry about it, he's fine. Typical. What was I supposed to do then? I'm not going to crack first.

Just say yes Jack.

Admit you like me and everything will all be better, because honestly I'm to proud to admit it to you. You're the boy it's your job anyways. If you're not going to admit it Jack, I'm going to have to make you.

Time for a new game plan.

**Ok, not what was originally planned but I kind of like it. Hope you enjoyed. The song doesn't necessarily fit, but couldn't think of a different one. I see dance fics all the time, so I thought a wedding would be less cliché. What you think?**

**Also, A couple extremely stubble hints on next chapters, if you guess it you get a... VIRTUAL COOKIE! YAY FOR YOU;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, Review!:)**


	7. When I look at You

**Hello again. Ok, few things before you read this chapter.**

**NEW NAME! I was iffy on the name in the first place, but I wanted to upload it like, right then so I settled with the best idea I had at the moment. But I think 'Crazier' Better suits the story, by like a lot. So this is the same story, with the same author just a different name. Hope you don't mind, and you like it :)**

**Second, in my previous chapter, in the bottom authors note I mentioned something about a 'virtual cookie'. It was my failed attempt at a joke, there was nothing to get ;) I was saying that I've been dropping subtle hints of future chapter plots and if you wanted to guess, and you got it right, you'd get a virtual cookie. Sorry for the confusion ;)**

**Lastly, This is kind of a longer chapter, like A LOT LONGER, in celebration of the new name ;) Hope that's not a problem. Pretty proud if I do say so myself. This story wasn't in the original 'game plan' but I like it. For some reason I've watched 'The Last Song' 5 times in the past week and It's currently my obsession so it was definitely my inspiration for this chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**There are still subtle hints in this chapter as well, so the virtual cookies are still up for grabs ;) **

When I look at you: Miley Cyrus

Something about someone can just make you feel so alive. Everybody needs an inspiration, or a certain song that makes them feel happy. Something to make them feel better when nothings going right. Sometimes, things aren't easy and you need someone beside you.

Jack's that thing.

Ever since the wedding we've become closer. Not necessarily couply wise, but friend wise. Taunting, teasing, laughing best friends. Honestly, it feels great. The boy keeps me grounded. Something about the way he looks at me, the way he teases me, the way he treats me, heck, even the death glares I get from other girls for being able to stand near him, just makes me feel like I'm not alone. He'll always be there. He's proved that in certain situations, even if it took him a while to figure it out, he's come through. Jack's just that type of guy; loyal. Incredibly, annoyingly loyal. In a way though, it's comforting.

Today was another Friday. I was extremely exited for this Friday though, for it is the Friday before spring brake. I was especially excited for this spring brake because I was staying in Seaford. I had no boring family vacations planned and nothing going on. I could just hang out at the Dojo with my friends, right where I belong.

After what felt to be an extremely long day, I headed to the dojo. Let me tell you, I took my sweet time. I had all night, didn't have to wake up early in the morning.

"Hey" The guys greeted as I walked in the dojo doors. They had all beaten me there and every single one of them were changed and already sparing. Apparently I took longer than I anticipated.

"Hey"

"Kim, what took you so long?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry, just walked slow" I responded before disappearing into the change rooms.

After about an hour of hard work Rudy left to go into his office. He took the welding mask in there again. We were told that he'd be right back with no farther details. Honestly, I'm kind of afraid to find out what he is up to. So using Rudy gone to our advantage, we decided to take a brake.

"What are you plans this spring brake?" Milton asked us.

"Nothing" We chorused.

"Dudes! We should totally do something swag, just like last year!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Jerry, eating 20 hotdogs in 12 minutes isn't 'swag'" Eddie teased.

"It's unhealthy" Milton added. A slight chuckle went around the circle.

"No but Jerry's not a point" Jack chimed in "we should do something. Just the 5 of us-"

"6!" Rudy screamed from in his office, on the other side of the closed door.

"6 of us" Jack corrected.

"We could go to the beach?" I suggested. Almost in an instant the boys lips curved into a devious smile. They had 'hooligans' written all over their facial expressions. Oh man, what did I just suggest?

"I'LL DRIVE" Rudy yelled again. The boys cheered as I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. So that's how the beginning of my spring brake started, and it was all because I opened my big mouth. Yay me. It's not that I didn't like spending time with the guys, it's just, they're a little nuts. Always getting themselves into sometimes unfixable problems that lead to me getting grounded. Surprisingly there pranks hadn't gotten me into any trouble.. yet.

So tomorrow came and I packed what I needed for a day at the beach. Simple shorts with a bathing suit under it and a larger top would do me just fine. Of course, I also packed sunscreen, a towel, my iPod and a book if the boys drive me nuts. I walked to the dojo, and then off we went to the beach.

"It so stuffy in here" Eddie commented.

"It smells like cats!" Jerry complained.

"Sorry, took tip tip to the vet last week" Rudy explained. I didn't fully understand why Jerry was complaining until the stench hit me. I covered my mouth in a attempt to keep my breakfast down.

"Ow, Eddie!" I yelled.

"Sorry Kim" He said. He had just kicked he in the shin while attempting to change his position. Nope, didn't work very well. See the thing is, Rudy didn't own a very large car. I loved the boys, but not this much. Due to the boxes occupying the passengers seat, it was Jerry and Milton in the next two seats, and Jack, Eddie and I squished in the back.

"Uh Milton" Jerry started "What's that?"

"What's wh-AHHHH!" Milton shrieked. I actually think the pitch of his voice was higher than mine. He picked up what look like to be a 6 month old sandwich and launched it at Jerry. Who then did his 'Columbian war chant' and threw it at Eddie. I ducked for cover behind Jack's shoulder who currently glued himself to the side of the car, trying to get as far away as possible. I'm not the only one who wanted nothing to to with the sandwich. At least I'm not the only sane one. Without him, I think I'd lose my mind.

The sandwich was then tossed by Eddie back to Milton who then chucked it out the window. Good thinking Milton.

"Sorry" Rudy apologized. For the remainder of the time, we listened to the three wasabi warriors attempt to sing Miley Cyrus completely off key, and out of tune. Jack and I both mentally face palmed at the three idiots.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jerry screamed while opening the car door before it had even come to a complete stop, and jumped out the car. The rest of us wasn't far behind.

Grossest.

Car.

Ever.

We all quickly set up on the beach. It was beautiful. As much as I love the beach on a rainy day, it is amazing on a warm day. Due to the fact it was spring brake, not a lot of people occupied the beach, so for the most part we were pretty much alone.

I grew a smile as I glanced at my surroundings. We were down the road from Jacks house. God were we stupid, we should of ditched the car and walked. The only reason we took the car was because of all the crap Rudy packed.

All the wonderful memories of me and Jack flooded my brain. The whole park thing, and him dragging me into the water. We killed a good 10 hours here, it didn't feel like it though. The saying 'time flies when you're having fun' really is true.

I stole one of Rudy's lawn chairs, plugged in my headphones and began reading while working on my tan. I thought it was pretty predictive. About an hour passed as we were hitting the high of the day. The sun beat down leaving the earth a hot 40 degrees Celsius. Surprisingly, none of the guys had bugged me yet, they just went off about their own business. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack and Jerry approaching me. I was in the middle of a really good part of my book, and the fact the cooler was placed beside me, I didn't think much of it. I should of.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. Jack had one arm, Jerry had the other.

"Nope" Jack responded evilly. I continued screaming my head off until I was up to my neck in the water. Then they dropped me in. I resurfaced catching my breath before dunking Jack under. He didn't put up much of a fight. Or so I thought. A pair of hands firmly placed themselves on my waist pulling me under the water. I held my breath as I was dragged down to Jacks level. He never removed his hands from my waist. Instead, he used them to pull me towards him. I was breathless for two reasons:

1. I was currently underwater.

2. Jack was looking at me with those wonderful brown eyes. I swear, we were having a moment underwater. He continued to pull me closer. Our lips were a centimeter a part before he gave me a smirk and resurfaced. Jerk. That is depressing, kissing underwater would of been really cute.

"You're dead Anderson" I hissed as I resurfaced. Him and Jerry exchanged a high five before diving father into the water making me chased them. When I caught up to them, I would of beat the absolute crap out of them but the water restricted me. So I shoved Jerry, knocking him underwater and was about to slap Jack but he grabbed me from being and spun me around before I could. The three of us broke out into a laughing fit before he put me down.

"See! Isn't swimming a lot them sitting all alone on the beach?" Jack protested.

"You could of warned me, my clothes are now soaked." I whined.

"It's a million degrees, you'll thank us later" Said Jerry.

"You idiot" I joked. We began laughing as something caught the corner of my eye. Sea ford has the most random things, including a gigantic cliff beside the deepest part of the water. The thing that caught my eye was a group of people standing on the top of it. The spit second I looked, I saw them push someone off. "OH MY GOSH!" I yelled beginning to move in the direction of the cliff.

"Relax Kim" Jerry started. He placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me from travelling farther. "It's called cliff diving. Perfectly safe"

"Like twilight?"

"Yeah, like twilight" Jack answered unsure. I turned around, catching Jack off guard and tackled him back into the water.

That's basically how the rest of my day went. Eventually Milton and Eddie stopped collecting rocks and joined us. Rudy joined us to after he was done with his failed attempt at getting some woman's number. Slowly we made our way out of the water and back to the beach as the sun slowly set and the weather became cooler.

"You cold?" Jack asked after we were on the beach.

"A bit. I'm good though"

"Here" He grabbed his sweater and handed it to me before he slipped on his t-shirt. I grew a smile before putting his sweater on. It smelled like him. It was an indescribable smell. It was heavenly and memorizing though, didn't smell like anything specifically. Just him.

"Kim! Jack!" Rudy called, him and the boys were beginning to make a fire. We took a seat beside on another and watched the sky slowly turn dark. We played a couple rounds of truth or dare but mostly just talked. These guys right were were my second family. I truly loved them. Yes they drive me absolutely crazy, but doesn't everyone's 'family'? Without them, I'd be completely lost.

"We should get going" Rudy said glancing at his watch.

"I'm walking" I said.

"SAME!" Jack yelled. The three warriors groaned in frustration. They lived to far away to walk. Suckers.

"Help me load the car" Rudy said. We picked ourselves up and picked up stuff. Between the six of us we had the car loaded in under five minutes flat. We were about to exchange goodbyes when something else caught the corner of my eye.

"HEY" I yelled. What I saw was a raccoon trying to eat the turtle eggs. It was the time of year for them, we always got a lot of turtle eggs around here. Another messed up thing about Seaford. I ran over to them shooing the raccoon away. The guys trailed behind me.

"Come on Kim" Jerry said. I couldn't leave. Could I? I mean, if I left then the raccoon would come back and eat the turtles. I couldn't let that happen. When it comes to animals I am a complete girl. I have too big of a heart to just walk away, for some reason it hits close to home. I had to stay.

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Eddie asked.

"I have to stay, if I don't the raccoon will come back" I explained.

"It's the circle of life" Milton explained, making a circular motion with his hands. I rolled my eyes at his dumb gesture.

"I'm a girl, I care to much" I protested.

"You're being ridiculous" Jack yelled. His outburst kind of caught me off guard but I didn't show it.

"I can't just leave" I argued.

"Yes you can!"

"No!"

"You can't spend the night on the beach! Why are you being such a idiot?" He screamed. Ouch. That one stung. I sucked in my emotions and gave him a shove.

"If I'm such an idiot you can just leave! I don't need you!"

"Fine!" And with that, he stomped away. The guys looked at me apologetically and followed Jack, they needed to catch their ride. Milton was the first to catch up with Jack.

"That was rude" I heard him say.

"Jerk!" I screamed. Jack never turned around. Who cares? I didn't need him... or his stupid sweater. I ripped it off and threw it in his direction. I stood there and stared at the turtle eggs for a few minutes until I was sure the boys had left, then walked down the beach to collect my things. I texted my mom saying I was sleeping over at Grace's and I set up my stuff. Laying the towel down, I took a seat and pulled back in my iPod.

I can't believe he was so rude. I don't really understand what exactly happened. Like, sorry for caring Jack. The only reason his calling me an idiot hurt so much was because it came from him. He has a way of getting under my skin to easily. Everything he says means so much more than it would coming from someone else. I value his opinion and he knows that. That's was made it hurt worse.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting there for, but I had already listened to every song on my iPod. Twice. With a sigh I brought my knees up to my chest and rapped my arms around them. I was decently dry, but now that the sun had gone down I was freezing, wasn't totally pitch black though. The town beside the beach illuminated my surrounding allowing me to see. At least that was a good thing.

"You dropped this" A voice said. It sliced through the dead silence like a knife.

That scared the crap out of me.

After jumping five feet in the air I spun around to see none other than Jack. Why'd he come back? Jack was standing a fair distance behind me holding the sweater I had thrown at him. I turned back around away from him and directed my gaze at the turtle eggs. I heard him sigh, before walking around to the other side of the pit, setting his own towel down and lied on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, if you are going to be ridiculous I'm not going to let you do it alone" And that's all that was said for the next hour. Calling me an idiot still stung and I wasn't going to give in that easily. And I didn't he broke the silence instead. "I'm sorry" I didn't answer. "Kim" He said softly. I snapped my head to the side, so my eyes met his.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Look, I shouldn't of said that. Kim you're not an idiot, not even close. You are one of the smartest girls I know. I don't know why I got so upset. You just get so caught up in the littlest things-"

"Sorry for caring" I muttered. He let out a sigh.

"I sorry ok?" I directed my vision away from him once more, before stretching myself out on the towel. After twisting and turning for 5 minutes straight, I realized I wasn't going to get comfy. I shifted onto my back just it time to see Jack standing above me. He grew a smile before dropping something on my head.

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically. I brought my hand up, removing what I know now to be the article of clothing from my face.

"Put it on, you're going to freeze" His voice was empty. No emotion what so ever. From the way he said it, you never would of guessed there was a smile still planted on his face. He really was sorry. With this kid, I think it worked both ways. We needed each other. When everything is going wrong, we are the only ones who can manage to put a smile of each others faces. I don't know why. Just one look from him and everything's better.

I sat up and slipped on the sweater inhaling the sent once more. I patted the ground beside me motioning for him to sit down.

"I'm sorry" He repeated.

"I know." I said truthfully. He slipped his arm around my waist pulling me into a comfortable position.

"I didn't mean what I said Kim"

"I know"

"Alright" He sighed. I rested my head in the crease of his neck shifting our position again. I felt him smile as he lied the two of us down, not moving the hand around my waist. We just lied there, in a peaceful silence. I turned on my side and placed my hand on his chest so we were in the exact same position we were in when I woke up on his couch. I wasn't mad anymore. I couldn't stay mad at Jack, not to save my life. Knowing him, he'd do it for me, so it was ok. Haha, get it? I'm funny.

My eyelids quickly grew heavy and forced themselves shut.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming"

"No problem"

And with that, I passed out.

* * *

"They're cute"

"Yeah"

"I'm guessing they made up eh?"

Though I didn't want to move, I forced my eye lids open anyways. The sunlight flooded my vision, making everything partly fuzzy and I tiredly sat up.

"Jerry? Milton? Eddie?" I asked confused.

"Yep?" They chorused.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a very tired Jack, currently sitting up beside me. I rubbed my eyes fixing my vision to see the three wasabi idiots sitting on the other side of the turtle nest.

"Well, if it was important to Kim, it was important to us" Eddie explained.

"Yeah, we wanted to come back last night, but our parents said no" Jerry added sadly.

"Judging by the colour of the eggs, they should be hatching any time now" Milton explained. Almost at that exact moment, the first egg cracked.

Well would you look at the timing in that.

How convenient.

The first one cracked, then another, then another. The five of us had stupid smiled planted on our facing as we watched in awe as each turtle egg broke, revealing a very small, baby sea turtle. Jerry and Eddie were practically jumping up and down with excitement, and Milton had his video camera out. Something about scientific research.

Jack and I caught each others gaze. He shot me a smile then turned back towards the turtle. They truly were my family. All of them. They came back with nothing to gain. A little late on some of their parts but they still came back. I loved them I really did.

I caught Jacks eyes once more as we stood up leading the turtles back into the direction of the water and watched them get swallowed up by the sea. Jack smiled at me once more. Good gosh, something about that smile.

All I had to do was look at him.

All the bad things would just melt away.

Not a care in the world.

When I look at him.

With the topic of us being a family at hand, it leads us to a more important question. Is it ok to like your brother?

"Hey Kim?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being ridiculous."

**DONE! I like it. Hope you did too! Again with the name change, hope you don't mind, I like it better.**

**I like how I ended it, I think it was one of my better written chapter. It is A LOT longer than other chapters in this story, not necessarily of what I've written. If longer chapters are an issue, or you prefer them better let me know. **

**What did you think? Hope it wasn't to cheesy or predictable for you.**

**REVIEW! Your input is much appreciated. :)**


	8. Accidentally In Love

**Hey, few comments about last chapter. I looked over it and I noticed numerous mistakes. Including one that was brought to my attention by a reviewer. I kept writing 'brake' instead of 'break'. I'm actually really mad at myself for not catching that considering I wrote the word about seventeen times. So sorry.**

**Warning, due to the fact apparently right now I cannot type, there may be a few mistakes in this chapter.**

**Because of all the amazing reviews I've made an effort to post this early. Warning this chapter is incredibly cliché and extremely predictable. Sorry about that. How I've written it doesn't remind me of any other stories, but if it does you, please let me know, I'll give the author credit.**

**In my opinion, this chapter is my favorite. I think I did a good job. Read it and let me know what you think, I think you're going to like it as well ;)**

Accidently in Love: Counting Crows.

Kill. Me. Now.

Why you may ask?

Because of Donna stinking Tobin. Here's the deal. The day Jack and I went to the art museum it was brought to my attention that she has a creepy crush on him, not unlike the majority of the girls in our grade. Hers is like, obsessive though. Jack came in the Dojo yesterday freaking out, she asked him out five times that day. He's is beginning to get scared, honestly I don't blame him. If someone as scary as Donna liked me, I would be to.

So that lead us to today. The day of the carnival. Yes, the carnival. How cliché right? It's supposed to 'encourage student participation' and 'raise money for the school'. I'd say it was lame, which in a way it is, except I am a total sucker for carnivals. I've never really been to one before, and I was super excited for this one, though I'd never admit it.

So back to today, what happened today you may ask? Well, let me tell you, I'm going to die. Enough said. But because that does not fully explain the situation I am currently stuck in, let me go back to the beginning of the day. It was normal enough.

I walked in the Seaford high school doors and made my way over to my locker. I impatiently turned the lock and swung the door open. The metal crashed together making a loud noise as I angrily shoved my arm into my locker and began reaching around for my books.

"You mad dudette?" Jerry asked while he sauntered over, accompanied by Milton and Eddie.

"Exhausted" I responded. "I got no sleep last night. One of those nights where I just couldn't sleep. Nothing in particular happened, I just couldn't sleep." Jerry nodded in understanding. Wow, that's a first.

"You look... Hungry?" Eddie commented

"You'd know" Jerry joked.

"THAT'S IT!" Eddie yelled. Jerry's eyes widened before he took of down the halls, going around some people, pushing other people out of the way, Eddie right on his heels. Always a pleasant visit with the two of them.

"Hey that's my thing!" I yelled after them. The didn't make any note of me so I rolled my eyes and turned back towards my locker. I continued rummaging through it.

"So, are you hungry?" Milton asked. I let out a laugh.

"Kind of, missed breakfast, slept in" I explained "Hey can I have a sip of that?" I asked gesturing to the water in his hand.

"It's all yours" He said handing me the half full bottle.

"Thanks Milton"

"You know my doctor-"

"Hey Guys!" Jack said running over. Thank you Jack, I really didn't want to know what Milton's doctor had to say. It's always something creepy that scares me for the rest of my life. "You seen Donna anywhere?" He asked. The sound of his voice and his body expressions told me he was incredibly nervous and anxious. I've never really seen him like this before, he seemed so... out of it. Disorganized. Jumping at absolutely everything.

"No I-" Milton started. But something revolting, and disturbing interrupted him.

"Hey Jack" Donna's voice said. I flinched at the sound of it. Something about it had this incredibly unsettling feeling.

"Heeeeeeeey Donna" Jack said nervously. "How are you?"

"Good, how about your cute self?" She responded flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes at her desperateness and took a step back watching the scene unfold. Donna walked up to Jack who had is back glued against the lockers in an attempt to get as far away as possible. I had to help him, but what could I do? Nothing. So, I'm going to stand here and laugh at his pain like the best friend I am while I drink my water.

"F-fine" Jack stuttered. I think I'm enjoying this a bit too much.

"You know, I know I asked you before, but I was giving you another chance if you wanted to take me to the carnival?" She said... seductively. I'm not exactly sure, but her tone of voice mixed with her facial expression, she kind of looked constipated. I don't understand how girls like her get all the guys. It's probably because they throw themselves at them. It's not her face, and it is defiantly not her personality, so its the only acceptable reason. I don't know, but if I was a guy, I'd go for the chill girl, who's not going to start crap and I could hold a relationship with. But I'm not... moving on.

"I-its ok" Jack answered surprisingly calm.

"Really? Because I think you should take me to the carnival."

"I can't"

"And why not?" She spat at bitterly. Oh Jack, how are you going to get yourself out of this one. A smile of amusement grew on my face as I took another sip of water.

"I'm taking Kim" Jack said confidently. Half a second later, he was beside me with his arm slung tightly around my shoulder in a romantic matter.

HE'S WHAT NOW.

Also within half a second, all the water I has currently put in my mouth, I spit out. Talk about a perfect spit take. This caused me to choke. My breath was hitched in my throat as I attempted to cough up the remaining water that I had failed to spit out. Seeing my struggle, Jack patted and rubbed circles on my back in a comforting manner to get me to calm down.

"She didn't know we were telling people" He saved. Yeah, smart move. Him of all people should know that I cannot lie to save my life. I don't know why though, I'm fairly good at acting, but lying is something I've never been able to do.

"Yep" I agreed. My voice was about two octaves higher then usual. I let out a cough and corrected myself. "Yep"

"...Whatever" Donna huffed. With a turn of her heal, and a flip of her hair, she stormed off down the hall.

Oh man, what did he just get me into? Honestly, I wanted to kill him.

Scratch that.

Bringing me back to my earlier point, someone should kill me. I didn't mind helping Jack. Not at all, especially if it meant getting to be his date at the carnival. Bonus. A little warning would of been nice though. I mean, Donna is going to rip me to shreds. I could of had a little fun with it before she did.

My glare turned hard as it slowing tilted to the side, making it's way to Jack. He had some explaining to do.

"Sorry?" He said with a smile. I shook my head 'no', keeping the same threatening glare. His eyes widened, before taking off down the hall.

"Well wasn't that something" Milton said sarcastically. He made his was a bit closer to me from where he was standing as he witnessed everything.

"Yeah"

* * *

"JACKSON ANDERSON!" I yelled as I stormed through the dojo doors. I was going to kill him. It's one thing telling the whole school we are going to the carnival together, but to turn around and avoid me all day was not acceptable.

"I'm going to die" I heard him say.

"Yeah you are" I responded threateningly

"Wow, wow wow" Jerry cut in. "What I miss?"

"Even if you were there you would of missed it" Eddie teased.

"THAT'S IT" Jerry yelled before Eddie took off into the change rooms, Jerry not far behind him. Oh look a twist, Jerry is chasing Eddie this time.

"My thing!" I yelled annoyed at them.

"Ok guys" Rudy began stepping out of his office. "Let's get sparing. Kim who do yo-"

"Jack" I spit out coldly.

"Oh boy" He breathed nervously. Yes Jack was probably stronger then me, but him alongside the rest of the boys knew not to mess with me when I'm angry. _No one_ messed with me when I was angry. Not even Jack. And boy, was I angry.

"Alrightly then" Rudy said awkwardly. Jack and I stepped onto the mats so we were face to face. Rudy and Milton watched from a distance. Jerry and Eddie doing god knows what in the change rooms.

"Kim before you kill me you should know-" I didn't let him finish. Instead, I aimed a kick at his gut. He blocked it throwing me a punch. I took a step towards him, sending a punch at his face. He caught it, grabbing my wrist and holding it tight, bringing me towards his face, and held me there. "Want to let me finish?"

"No" I said stiffly. With a swift move, I removed my hand from his grip causing him to spin around giving me the opportunity to kick him in the side. Jack regained his balance to catch one of my kicks at his gut. He grabbed my ankle and held it.

"I'm sorry ok?" He apologized. He released my leg, allowing him to spin striking my gut with a kick. He spun around again throwing a punch towards my face. This time, I caught it.

"No not ok Jack. You did _that _then ignored me all day" I said honestly. He managed a way out of my grip. Before I could react, he turned around once more, bringing his leg around taking out my feet. In a normal situation I would of lost my balance and tumbled to the ground. Don't get me wrong I lost my balance, but Jack managed to slip one arm around my waist, and the other over top of my stomach, catching me before I could hit the ground. Almost as if we were dancing and he had dipped me.

Smooth.

"I'm sorry. I panicked when I told Donna you were my date. I avoided you today because I honestly thought you were going to kill me. You should of seen the look on your face-" He began to explain, however I interrupted. I grabbed the arm that was above my stomach and used it to flip him. I quickly got on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"I didn't care you told Donna you were talking me to the carnival. A little warning would of been nice but I didn't care. It bugged me that you couldn't even face me afterwards..." I said. I was on top of him, my face only inches away from his. My blond hair hung over my shoulders, partially dangling in front of his face.

"So... pick you up at 8?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah Alright" I sighed as Jack shot me a wink. I laughed at his stupid gesture before picking myself up, and then helping Jack to his feet.

"What just happened?" Milton thought aloud.

"I have no idea" Rudy responded confused. Jack and I exchanged glances before we began to laugh our heads off.

So that was the beginning to my day. After a long hard workout in the dojo, I made my way home. I got changed again, explained what has happening to my mom and ate dinner. When 8 o'clock finally rolled around, I was sitting on my porch awaiting Jacks arrival.

"Hey" He greeted as he appeared around the corner.

"Hey" I responded with a smile.

"You look good" He complemented.

"Not too bad yourself" I said with a sarcastic ring. He grew a smile as he gestured me down the road. The carnival was at the school. I walked to school every morning, so walked to the carnival wasn't a big deal. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky had become dark. The weather was beginning to cool. Maybe I should of brought a sweater. The jeans and the t-shirt looked really cute together though, so sacrifices were made. "Hey Jack?" I asked. He looked at me giving me the silent hint to continue "I'veneverbeentoacarnivalbefore" I said in one breath. He shot me a confused look.

"What now?"

"I've never been to a carnival before" I repeated, a bit slower this time.

"Never?" Jack questioned. I shook my head 'no'. "Ok, I'll show you the ropes. Basically it's three simple rules. Rule number one: all the food you purchase has to be deep fried"

"Why?"

"Because that's what makes it good!" He protested. I laughed at his idiocy. "Rule number two: You can never win carnival games, they are rigged. But you are going to invest you're money in them and attempt anyways. And Rule number three: If you get stuck at the top of the Farris wheel with someone of the opposite gender, you have to kiss them. It's a sign from the universe."

"You're a noob"

"Hey!" He snapped, sounding slightly offended. I let out another laugh as we slowly continued our way to the carnival.

It was everything I had hoped for and more. Everything was decorated just like I imagined. We quickly met up with Eddie, Grace, Jerry, Kelsey, Milton and Julie. The eight of us played some games and headed somewhere for food. Jack made me eat a corndog and a deep fried mars bar. I now have a new favorite food. With about an hour left to explore the carnival, each couple went their separate ways, leaving Jack and I alone.

"What anything?" Jack asked me referring to the stuffed animals hung all around us.

"Thought rule number two was you can't win anything?" I asked.

"No, it's they are rigged but you are going to attempt anyways" He corrected. I laughed at him again. I don't know what it is but things seem so much more funny when they are coming from Jack's mouth.

"Look!" He said pointing at a stuffed bear wearing a karate gi. It was...perfect. "I want it!" Jack exclaimed jumping up and down like a child. I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands on his shoulders keeping him still.

"Then go get it?"

"OK!" He exclaimed. I watched him run over to the both as I made my way over slowly. He handed the man a dollar and could three darts in return. To get the bear, he had to pop a balloon. He threw the first one; miss. The second one; miss. I was about to laugh and go tell him the game are rigged anyways when he threw the last dart; hit.

"Winner!" The man yelled. How did I not see that coming. The man handed Jack one of the bears and he made his was back to me with a stupid grin on his face. I watched as he looked at me, then back at the bear, then back at me. I shot him a confused look as he looked at the bear, then back at me one last time.

"For you" He said charmingly.

"Aw, shucks" I said with a sarcastic ring. He grew a smile. I gripped the bear in my eyes and gave it a squeeze. Jack took a step closer to me and was about to put his arm around me, when someone's stupid voice interrupted us.

"How _friendly_ of you Jack" Donna spat out. "You and you're _friend_ Kim probably aren't even dating, because she is your_ friend_ she agreed to be your _friend_ on this _friendly_ date, am I right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. This time I wasn't acting. I was honestly confused, every time she said the word 'friend' she emphasized it... Oh crap, she's onto us.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kim"

"You don't know what you're talking about Donna" Jack's voice chimed in.

"Oh I think I do, you don't even like Kim!" She yelled at him.

"Do so!"

"Prove it!"

"Ok!" He yelled back at her. I was about to say back some incredibly intelligent, well though out comeback, but I couldn't.

I was interrupted.

By Jack.

I felt his hand cup the side of my face, tilting my head towards his. Jack's lips came as quick as they went, placing a soft, gentile kiss on my lips. I didn't kiss back. Why? Because I froze, I froze completely in shock. I didn't have time to process what he was doing, forget trying to think of the sparks and butterflies and kiss back. He pulled away looking at me with regret and hurt flashing through his eyes. I stood there, confused out of my mind, with wide eyes frozen in place, still gripping the bear.

"Told you" He shot a Donna. With his arm slipped around my shoulder once more, Jack dragged me away from Donna and her temper tantrum and into a corner. "Kim?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face. "Kimmy?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You ok?" He asked quietly. All I could do was nod my head 'yes'. He looked at the ground in shame. "Sorry"

"D-don't be" I said honestly. I offered a smile. He shot me back a half one. He intertwined my fingers with his as we continued through the carnival. A comfortable silence fell upon us as we looked for our next activity to do. That's when the Farris wheel the school had enough money to rent caught my eye. I had made note in the back of my mind of it earlier, but I'm not sure if I actually want to go on. I mean, I've never been on one before.

"Want to go on?" Jack asked, noticing me staring.

"I-I" I stammered.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jack said, beginning to drag me in that direction. Apparently, I won't get the choice, I'll be dragged in by Jack. We stood in line for a few moments, before Jack handed the man two dollars and he let us on the ride. I sat down with Jack beside me as the man closed the metal bar above out laps.

This was it.

No turning back now.

My body did an involuntary jump as the Farris wheel began turning. I could help but feel my heart beginning to race, and my breathing become heavy and uneasy. I was not scared. Pfft. Kim Crawford did not get scared. I was nervous, that's it! All I was, was nervous.

"You ok?" Jack asked. I wasn't doing as good as a job at hiding my emotions as I'd like to be.

"Mmhmm" Jack let out a laugh, obviously seeing right threw my answer. He scooted himself a bit closer to me and slipped his arm around my waist. He's been close to me all night, weather it was his arm around my shoulders or my waist, or his hand in mine he's been there. It's been really... nice. Being this close to someone had never made me feel this way before. And that kiss, it was only about half a second but I couldn't get that feeling out of the pit of my stomach.

I relaxed in Jacks hold as The Ferris wheel circled numerous times.

"Told you it was fun" Jack whispered in my ear. I offered another smile. Suddenly, the gears squeaked and the whole thing shakily stopped. We sat there for a few moments before a voice over the speaker said something about temporary technical difficulties. I let at a sigh as I examined our surroundings. It was a beautiful night, due to the carnival, all around the school was lit up with all different colours. It was a beautiful view. _View._

We were at the top of the Farris Wheel.

"J-jack?" I asked nervously. He turned to me with worried eyes but I quickly looked away, directing my glare off into the distance.

"It's ok" He said comfortingly, bringing me a tad bit closer to him.

"Rule number 3" I blurted out. Oh, why did I do that. I didn't necessarily want him to kiss me, but then again I wouldn't mind if he did. Not at all. But saying that just implied that I did. What if he didn't want to? I mean, he did before but that was because of Donna. Oh my gosh, too many thoughts, so little time.

I was snapped out of my trance and Jack's comforting touch connected with my check again. Before this moment I had refused to make eye contact, but the hand on my cheek brought my eyes to meet his. I could tell he was having an internal battle to. He caressed my cheek with his thumb before he began to lean in. For some odd reason I felt myself being pulled towards him as well. Our noses brushed before our lips finally met.

It was different this time as opposed to last time. This time it was mutual, and I was actually kissing him back. We _wanted_ to. Oh gosh, kissing him. That even sounded weird. Kissing Jack. As weird as it sounded it felt so right. Everything around us just melted away like we were the only two people there. Nothing else mattered. It made the knot in my stomach that had been sitting there all day form a little bit tighter.

All it was though was a kiss, only lasted about three seconds. There was a slight possibility that it could of turned into more, but the Farris wheel roughly began to more again making Jack and I pull away. I was trying to read his expression, but to no avail. He had the same expressionless smile placed on his face as I did. Does that mean he feels the same way?

"Rule number three" He breathed. We made I contact one last time before bursting out into laughter.

**All done. I thought it was cute, incredibly cliché but cute. I kind of love this, not trying to brag. What did you think? I hope to hear your comments considering they kissed...twice. Was that too much or ok? Let me know what you think, and what aftermath this might bring to the two of them. Let me know. REVIEW! :)**


	9. Lean on Me

**Ok. This is supposed to be the next chapter, but the chapter that was supposed to be here, I've lost inspiration for. I want to get back on this story before I forget about it. I enjoy writing this story. **

**Warning: This chapter might be a little bit sad. I wanted to put that out there that the idea around this story was written first by 'SimplyMe15'. It'll make more sense when you read it. I'm not trying to copy, I had the idea previous to reading her story, I just don't want people mad at me :$**

**Hope you enjoy. This chapter revolves more around their friendship.**

******Also, because 'Perfects Overrated' will be ending shortly, I've decided to get into the fairytale fan fics and make my new story 'A Huntsman's Tale' my new summer story. Check it out! :) Enjoy!**

Lean On Me: Bill Withers

I kissed Jack.

Jack kissed me.

Jack and I kissed.

Nope, regardless of how I word it the situation still seems so surreal.

As amazing as it was, I'm regretting it. Why? Because now there is more mind games. Jack hasn't asked me out yet, in fact, we haven't talked about it at all, we haven't talked at all. We've come to a silent, mutual agreement not to bring it up.

The thing is, I haven't scene much of Jack since the carnival. He hasn't shown up the school in the past few days and hasn't showed up to practice. Jack _never_ misses practice. Never. He's made a commitment to himself, one that he will never break. He must be really sick. That's it, it probably has nothing to do with me, just really sick.

I was currently in my room, straightening my hair to perfection as I do every morning. I don't overly care about my appearance, but I have OCD when it comes to my hair. Today however, I was in fact dressing to impress. No not for Jack in case you were wondering, today was a special day.

Today, was my 15th birthday.

I put on a super cute top my sister had bought me and given to me earlier, Dark purple with flowing ruffles all around it, matched with my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and of course my black converse. I gave myself a reassuring smile before heading out the door.

Everyday Jack and I walked to school together. Ever stinking day. But when I arrived at the corner we usually met, he was no where in sight. No text messages, calls, nothing. At this point I was fuming, one think to avoid me after we kissed, regardless of the reasoning behind it, but to full out ditch me on my birthday was despicable. Even if he was puking his guts out, he's able to send a text.

With a sigh, I walked to school anyways.

Everywhere I turned, I received 'happy birthday'. It made me smile a bit more, but the only person I really wanted to hear it from, never showed up. The guys did something nice. They set up my locker with balloons so when opened it this morning, the spilled out and flooded the hallway. It was quite funny.

Still nothing could lift my mood with the whole Jack thing though. The stupid boy has too much on me, something about it being 'him' made me feel even worse.

I made my way to the Dojo. I know it was my birthday and all, but that didn't make the dojo any less important. I was going to sneak in a quick warm up before heading to my party. Everyone was invited.

When I got there the guys were there stretching. The guys beside Jack. He didn't even come to the dojo today.

"Sup Kim" Jerry asked sauntering his way towards me. I looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Milton asked. He had stopped stretching and now all his attention way directed at me and my bad mood.

"Jack" I spit out coldly.

"What he do?" Eddie asked, he too has caught on that Kim Crawford was not happy.

"He hasn't talked to me since the carnival! I mean, I did his a gigantic favor and he repays me by ignoring me for days? I mean, not seeing him because he's sick or something makes sense but not even a text message!-"

"Kim" I heard Rudy say, he had just exited his office to see me begin my rant. He said it in a tone where he was trying to calm me down. But no, Kim Crawford was on a roll.

"Like seriously! It's my stinking birthday!-"

"Kim!" He said a bit louder, but there was no stopping me.

"If That boy doesn't show up to my birthday party I swear to-"

"KIM!" Rudy screamed. My head snapped in his direction as my eyes widened at the tone of his voice. He just _yelled_ at me. It wasn't a matter of 'no one yells at me', he is my sensei and I respect him, but he is also my friend. Therefore, Rudy has never yelled at me, not once. His tone caught me off guard, as it did the boys who was staring at him with the same face I was.

"Y-yes" I croaked out.

"May I talked to you in my office... Now" He said sternly. I managed a nod before entering his office, trailing behind him. I sat on the couch as Rudy pulled out a chair and sat across from me. I continued to stare at him with my blank facial expression urging him to continue.

"What's up Rudy?" I asked calmly, trying to keep my cool.

"Why are you mad at Jack?" He asked me. With that question I could go in a million different directions. I could lie, I could tell him part of the story, or I could correct him. He was my sensei, I trusted him with my life, and in this case, my feelings.

I corrected him.

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt. I was there for him at the carnival, and I haven't heard from him since. It's my birthday, I'm not trying to be selfish, but is it that bad I want a happy birthday?"

"What if he had a really good reason?" Rudy asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I was going to tell all of you at the same time but I think you need to know now..."

"What's wrong Rudy?"

"Jack's Grandfather passed away" He said slowly.

"He what?" I said softly. I couldn't believe it. Jack must be heartbroken. He was extremely close with his granddad, he was Jacks everything. A great man too, I had met him the other day at the wedding, he just couldn't be dead.

Suddenly, all my feelings were thrown out the window, I needed to find Jack. Get up, I sprinted out of Rudy's office, and out of the dojo. I ignored Rudy's pleads for me to stop and I just kept running. Every step gained a faster speed. I just had to find him. My heart was beating rapidly as adrenalin pumped through my veins.

All I knew is that I ran. I ran and I never stopped. I ran about 5 miles all over town to various different places in search for Jack but he was no where to be found. I checked the beach and the park, the mall, the school, the skate park, heck I even checked the public library but he was no where to be found. I called his mom making sure he wasn't at home after apologizing for her loss. She told me that he stormed out hours ago not saying where he was headed. She also told me something else, something that broke my heart, she told me to find him.

I was on the road again. A cold wind sent a set of shivers up my spine causing Goosebumps to grow on my body. I rubbed my bare arms in an attempt to warm me up. By this time, I had stopped running. Truthfully I was exhausted and it no longer served a point.

The sun had set slightly letting the sky to fall darker. It had been hours since I stormed out if the dojo.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed. I quickly picked it up.

"Jack-" I began to ask, but the person on the other end cut me off.

"Kim where are you!" My mom yelled through the phone. Her voice was filled with worry. I was partly relieved, at least she wasn't angry.

"Sorry mom, Just going to the dojo, then I will be home"

"Alright, don't be late for your party!"

"I won't, love you"

"Love you too" And with that, I snapped my phone shut.

I continued walking until I reached the dojo doors. I practically felt my heart stop when I saw the very familiar burnet murdering a punching dummy. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he continued to punch and kick the defenseless dummy with great force.

I hesitantly opened the door, slowing making my way in the dojo.

"Jack" I said softy.

"What?" He snapped back. Not once breaking his concentration to look at me. I was about to say something else, when the three wasabi warriors themselves wandering in the dojo.

"Kim!" Jerry exclaimed. "What you doing here? Shouldn't you be- Oh hey Jack!" He said getting sidetracked. Jack didn't flinch.

"Jack" I repeated. I got nothing.

"What's wrong Jack?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in days?" Milton added. Jack never even looked at us, he just continued hitting the dummy with even greater force. This is getting ridicules. I understand his anger and sadness, but ignoring us wasn't going to do anything. He needed to stop.

"Jack" I said, a little bit more anger to my voice. I placed my hand on his shoulder just so he could violently tug away. "Jack!" I yelled grabbing his wrist.

"WHAT?" He screamed. He twisted his body so he was turned to face me. This, caused a ripple effect. The moment turned, brought his clenched fist swinging. Me? Well I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Within the same second he yelled, his fist swung at me colliding with the left side of my face.

I had been hit my Jack before, all of them accidental while sparing. I already knew he had a hard punch. That mixed with his level of anger at the moment, well, lets just say I will defiantly have a bruise.

I have a new respect for punching dummies.

I could feel warm tears begin to trickle down my face. Not necessarily because of the pain, rather because he had hit my nose, causing my eyes to water. Don't get me wrong, it hurt, it hurt a lot. In fact, the left side of my face had gone completely numb in a matter of seconds, after it stopped stinging.

I looked up to see all four boys with vacant stares. I too was having trouble processing what just happened. That's when my glare caught Jack's. He looked completely shattered. His eyes were beginning to gloss over, I could see a single tear begin to form in his eye. Jack Anderson, crying? Over me?

"Kim I-I'm-" He began, but never finished. Instead, with a shake of his head, he ran into Rudy's office. With a sigh, I glanced over to the other three boys. They stood there, completely stunned.

"Kim are you ok?" Milton asked. Out of the three of them he was the first to snap out of it.

"I'm fine, had a lot worse. Could you uh, give me a moment?"

"Yeah, of course" He said. With a nod, he snapped Jerry and Eddie out of their trances and kicked out of the dojo. I turned to the closed door that sealed off Rudy's office with the rest of the dojo. It broke my hear just knowing that behind that door what a shattered Jack. I slowly made my way to the door, giving it a slight knock.

"Jack?" I asked softly. I never got a reply, simply just a sniffle. "Can you please open the door?"

"No"

"Please?" I asked again.

"You don't get it Kim!" Jack yelled weakly, voice cracking at the end.

"Maybe I don't, but I do give really good hugs?" I offered. I heard him give a slight chuckle. "Please open the door"

Nothing. Dead silence.

Ok, if he wasn't going to let me in, I was going to have to lour him out.

I remember when I was little and my dog had died, I locked myself in my room for days. I was heartbroken, and honestly didn't fully understand the concept of death. All I knew is that from the day on I was deprived of ever seeing my dog again. Dealing with a stubborn six year old, my dad had to think of a creative way of getting me to come out.

Thanks for the idea Dad.

I pulled my phone out, scrolling down my playlist until I reached a very familiar song. I walked into the middle of the dojo, turning the volume all the way up, placing the phone on the ground in front of me.

I waited until the song began, then I started singing.

_Sometimes in our lives_ _We all have pain_ _We all have sorrow_

_But if _ _we are wise_ _We know that there's_ _Always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when _ _you're not strong_ _And I'll be your friend_ _I'll help you carry _ _on_

_For it won't be long_ _Till I'm gonna need_ _Somebody to lean on_

By this time, Jack was intrigued, His curiosity pulled him into the dojo. He hesitantly made his way over to me, stepping dangerously close. I felt his warm breath tickle my nose, his eyes never left contact with mine as I continued with the song.

_Please swallow your pride_ _If I have things_ _You need to borrow_

_For _ _no one can fill_ _Those of your needs_ _That you won't let show_

_You _ _just call on me brother_ _When you need a hand_ _We all need somebody to lean _ _on_

_I just might have a problem_ _That you'll understand_ _We all need _ _somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me_

I finished. I let the rest of the song continued to fill the dojo, but I stopped singing. I looked into his eyes, all I saw was hurt. It only took me half a second to throw my arms around him, pulling his close. I let the breath I was holding in when I felt him hug back.

"I so sorry Jack" I whispered. I could feel his beginning to shake. I hugged him tighter. I have never seen Jack like this before. Usually he was this calm, collected cool guy that can make sense out of any situation. Now, he just looked like he wanted to curl in a hole and die.

I'm not exactly sure how long we stood there for. All I know is that I counted the song 'Lean on me' replay about 7 times. He really just needed a hug. I could tell because of the strength he was using to hug me back. I could feel him shakily release me from his grasp, allowing me to pull away slightly, so I could look up at him.

He looked down at me with sad eyes. They were red and puffy with tears flooding down them. I brought my hand up and carefully removed them. He grew a slight smile at my action. I kept my hand placed on his cheek, not exactly sure why. It's usually what people do in the movies.

He moved again, bringing his hand to his cheek, gently plying my hand off of it and intertwining our fingers. He then grabbed my other hand, bringing it to his neck, then fixed his position so his hands were on my waist. Before I really processed the position, we were dancing.

"What are we going?" I asked. He let out a laugh. I really liked his laugh.

"Dancing" He said simply. I shot him a look.

"Thanks Jack" I said sarcastically. He shot me another smile, before picking up the pace. We were soon waltzing around the dojo. "Since when do you know how to waltz?"

"Learned for the wedding"

"Oh" I sighed. After another round of the song ended, we slowed down, bringing us back into a slow dance. I looked up at him to see him smiling.

"Thank you Kim"

"For what?"

"Being my friend" A smile escaped on my lips. That's what I had told him the day I went running to his house. The night of my sisters car accident. We have been through a lot, me and him. This being another this to add to our incredibly long list. I guess that's what happened when you care to much for someone. Everything they do you tend to be apart of. Now the question 'in what way was I apart of it?' was creeping into my brain. Yes we had kissed, but as of right now, it hadn't changed much. Which as far as I'm concerned, isn't that bad of a thing. No, I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, but being his friend isn't a problem either.

He pulled me close again, allowing my head to rest in his chest. His heartbeat was steady; calming. I almost felt like I was being pulled into a sleep.

I managed to stay awake though, snuggling into him. His chest rose and fell every time he'd breathe and his warm hands were cafe fully placed on my bare back, where my shirt had risen up. My hands were rapped around his shoulders, as his head rested against mine, forming a comfortable position for Jack. I felt like I could just melt in the position. At this moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing.

"Hey Kim?" He said.

"Mhmm" I mumbles.

"You're right, you do give out great hugs. Oh, and Happy Birthday"

**Ok done. Let me know if you enjoyed. Kind of sadder. But this sets the relationship back a bit so the kiss didn't effect a whole lot allowing me to drag this on all summer ;) Which if you like the story is good right?**

**Please please please review. I know me not updating in a while could of lost some peoples interest in the story, still super sorry. I promise I will update ASAP! :)**

**Also, if you are going to leave a review, please make note weather or not you think the next chapter should be a continuation from this chapter like the last depressing chapters I had, or just start a new one on a different day?**

**Please let me know what your thinking. Review! :)**


	10. Lightweight

**Welcome back to this story!**

**It's been FOREVER since I updated. Super sorry for those who really liked this story when I stopped. I hope to start uploading every two weeks at most until this story is finished. **

**Really sorry.**

**Not a lot to say. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. This is a continuation from last chapter, the second part to Kims birthday. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review :)**

Lightweight: Demi Lavoto

I shifted to the sound of my phone buzzing from the middle of the dojo. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. It was probably my mom calling to yell at me for missing my own party - one she put so much effort into. I was comfortable though.

After a while Jack had sat down, pulling me down with him and onto his lap. He had his arms wrapped around me, cradling me in his hold, as my head rested on his chest, his chin on top of my head.

"Jack," I began, causing him to stir slightly. "my phone is ringing."

"Yes Kim, I have ears you know."

I smacked him slightly before shushing him. I rolled off of his lap, earning me a laugh from Jack, before helping myself up and walking into the middle of the Dojo to retrieve my phone. I picked it up, bringing it to my ear before pressing_ talk_.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

No more than a second later a voice started screaming at me from the other end. "Kimberly Crawford do you know what time it is! It's past your curfew, not to mention you're missing your own party! I put so much work-" My mom started really fast. I pulled the phone away from me because of the volume so I missed the rest of her rant.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." I attempted to interrupt. There was not stopping her though, this is where I get my stubbornness from.

"Darn right you're sorry!" She said before she started ranting again.

"I'm on my way home. Love you, bye!" I yelled into the phone before pressing end.

I made my way back over to Jack who had stood up and began leaning against the green post during my phone call. "I got to go." I told him sheeply.

"No, really?" He teased with a smirk.

I shot him daggers as he laughed at me while putting his arm around my shoulder. "Sorry you missed you're birthday." He said, beginning to lead us outside.

"There's always one next year." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. That at least got a smile out of him.

"Well yeah," he sighed. "but because of me you spent your birthday in the dojo! I ruined your birthday"

"It wasn't a total waist."

He stopped walking and turned to face me. "How on earth was that not a waist!" He exclaimed.

"Well," I began, trying to figure out how to word my thoughts. "well it's because," I continued, but paused again. "Because I was with you." I admitted. The words slipped off the tip of my toung before I had a chance to stop them. I was about to apologize or claim that's not what I meant, when I saw a smile form on his face. He slung his arm back around my shoulder and we resumed walking.

I didn't really know where we were headed until I saw the dumpster. We had ended up back in the ally where Jack and I had set up Milton and Julie on their first date. Also the ally where Jack threw Frank into a dumpster, good times.

"What are we doing here Jack?" I asked, slight amusement in my voice.

I watched as Jack grew and evil grin before letting go of me and sauntering over into the corner. "That's why." He said simply while pointing to the corner. I was about to question his logic before I walked a bit closer.

That's when I saw it.

It was a large, shiny, red metal death machine that if Jack thought I was getting on, he was crazy.

"No." I said suddenly. Jacks head snapped in my direction before rolling his eyes at me.

"Come on Ki-" He began to say, but I cut him off with another no. "Kim." He tried again while taking a step closer, but all that did was cause me to take a step away from him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I chanted while walking away. There was no way I was getting on that thing. I rather walk home in the cold, dark night alone than get on that.

I heard Jack sigh and walk over to me. That's when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and tried pulling me towards the corner. I let out a shriek while trying to stumble away. I quickly latched on to the first thing I managed to grab - which in this case was the side of the dumpster. My legs were then lifted off the ground as Jack tried to pry me off the dumpster.

"Kim, you're being childish!" He scolded.

"Am not!" I whined.

"You're not gonna die!"

"There is no way I'm getting on it so I guess we'll never know!" I screamed back at him. I let out a shriek as Jack applied pressure to my sides causing me to let go of the dumpster. I continuously yelled 'no' as he made his way to the corner with me constantly pounding at his arms.

"Would you calm down! It's just a motorcycle!" He protested.

"Exactly!"

"Do you really think I'd let you on it if I thought you'd get hurt?" He asked me. Well he sucks, I knew the answer to that and it wasn't the answer I wanted at the moment.

"No." I pouted.

"See!"

I sighed before struggling enough to make him drop me. "When did you get a motorcycle anyways?!" I exclaimed while spinning around to face him.

"'Bout a month ago." Jack answered nonchalantly.

I smacked him once more on the shoulder. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you'd freak out!"

"I'm not freaking-" I began before I realized I was yelling. I coughed, calming my voice before re-starting. "I'm not freaking out."

He looked at me with his 'are you kidding me' look, causing me to sigh again. "Mmmhmm"

I rolled my eyes at him. He let out a chuckle before reaching over to the motorcycle and pulling out a helmet, handing it to me. "Safety first." He teased.

"Not if I'm not getting on it." I commented, pushing the helmet away from me.

"I got to get you home somehow Kim." Jack said.

"No." I said sternly. I wasn't getting on it, I don't care what card he wanted to pull I was going to hold my ground.

He placed a hand on my shoulder moving so he could look me right in the eyes. When I refused to make eye contact with him, Jack transferred his hand to cup my chin gently making me look at him. "I'd never let anything hurt you Kim." He said honestly, and I knew it was honestly because of the tone of his voice and the emotions dancing across his eyes. There was no way he was lying to me. "Do you trust me?" He then asked.

"Unfortunately" I grumbled before snatching the helmet out of his grip. I secured it on my head and sighed. "Happy now?"

"Yes, Yes I am." Jack responded with a smile before grabbing a helmet of his own, putting it on his head. He went to grab the motorcycle and kick out the kick stand before he stopped and turned around. "One more thing." He began before walking towards me. For a split second I thought he was going to kiss me again, but that'd be a really dumb idea considering we had helmets on. The thoughts quickly faded when he took off his zip up black sweater, placing it around my bare shoulders leaving him in a tee shirt. "Here, the winds get cold." He finished before zipping it up while smiling down at me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He said simply. "Besides, you're more important." He added in a quiet voice. I almost missed it completely due to his volume. I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that so I decided against saying anything.

He went back over to the motorcycle, turning it on before helping himself on it. "Come on."

"Oh." I whined. I really didn't want to, I had a slight fear of motorcycles for some unknown reason that even Jack couldn't make go away. I crossed my arms, embracing myself in the warmth of Jack's hoodie. It smelt like him - I don't think he was going to get this sweater back tonight.

"Kim." Jack said in a warning tone.

I groaned before accepting his warning and hopping behind him on the motorcycle. Instantly my hands went around his waist and held on for dear life before we even started moving. "Hold on tight." He teased, before he started moving, out of the ally and towards my house.

* * *

The ride wasn't near as bad once I released my death grip from Jack and stopped silently crying to myself. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be either, somewhat enjoyable. It helped that I had Jack in front of me, telling me he had me, that I was safe and other things to calm me down.

Half way through the ride I wasn't even scared anymore. He thought I was because the grip around his waist stayed somewhat tight. That wasn't necessarily because I was scared though.

We soon made it to my house. The lights were all on, which illuminated the dark sky. It was about nine O'clock, the party wasn't over yet but I was defiantly fashionably late.

Jack removed our helmets and parked the motorcycle on my driveway before walking to my door with me. He asked for his sweater back, but I said no.

I opened the door no problem and walked in. The decorations were torn and pieces lied all over the room and the balloons were scattered on the floor. "Hello?" I called to the empty room. I was about to pull out my phone to call my mom when everyone appeared.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. Catching me off guard I stumbled back, bumping into Jack in the process. He wrapped his arms around me as I smiled at the sight of my friends. Before me stood Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Grace, Rudy and my mom and dad.

"Thought more people would of been invited." I said with a sarcastic ring to my voice, directed at my mom.

She laughed slightly before making her way out from behind the couch. "There was, who do you think made the mess?" She retorted. "They all left after the birthday girl didn't show up."

"Hey! I was fashionably late!" I defended, raising my hands in surrender. Everyone let out a laugh. "So what are you guys still doing here if everyone else went home?" I asked them.

"Well, we knew you were with Jack." Eddie said.

"And we knew you were going to come home eventually." Rudy added.

"So we decided to stay, a party's a party!." Jerry finished. I rolled my eyes at him

"AND, it was our best friends birthday, we had to celebrate somehow." Milton chimed in.

"Awhh, Guys!" I said happily before I pulled out Jacks grip and pulled them into a group hug - one that Jack ended up joining. We stayed this way for a little while. There was no where else I'd rather be other than with them. These boys were my family, no matter what happened.

We let go of each other at the sound of Graces voice. "Now that the birthday girl is here," she began, "we can get this party started!" She exclaimed happily before beginning to blast the music.

We all laughed before we started to dance stupidly to the music. We continued that for at least an hour before my mom brought out cake. I blew out my candles making a wish. We all had a slice, and then I opened my presents.

We danced a bit more, but mostly just enjoyed each others company. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves - including Jack. I almost felt like I was obsessing over him right now, but considering his loss, I felt like it was my job to make sure he was happy.

I had overheard him talking to Rudy. Rudy was in the same boat I was, he cared about Jack just as much as I did and he was just checking is he was alright. The thing that made me all bubbly inside was when Jack responded "I am now, thanks to Kim." This boy had no idea the effect he had on me.

* * *

It was about 11 o'clock now, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy and Grace had all headed home. Jack and Milton had offered to stay and help clean. That would be why my mother liked those two the best. Without anyone knowing, I slipped out and onto the porch in the backyard for some fresh air, reflecting on my very eventful day. Nothing this morning could of prepared me for the day I had. It was a strange birthday, but I couldn't of asked for anything better.

The music still played in the background, my mother insisted keeping it on because she doesn't like cleaning in silence. One of my favorite songs began playing throw the speakers. I hummed along to the beat, whispering the lyrics to myself.

_Oh I'm a lightweight,_  
_better be careful what you say._  
_with every word I'm blown away,_  
_you're in control of my heart_

"You have a pretty voice you know that?" Someone said suddenly. I spun around to come face to face with Jack. He was smiling like an idiot as a blush formed on my face.

"Wheres Milton?" I asked.

"Giving your mom tips on how to sweep properly." He chuckled.

"There's a proper way to sweep?" I asked.

"That's what I said. Apparently I'm now an embarrassment and was banished from your kitchen." I laughed at his comment, that sounded like Milton.

I turned back around resting my hands on the railing overlooking my backyard. Jack walked up beside me and placed his hands on the railing beside my own. We stood in silence for a few moments before Jack broke it. "You mean a lot to me Kim." He said, causing me to look at him. "You're not allowed to leave."

I let out a slight laugh, "Wasn't planning on it."

"I know but," He started, but took a pause running his hand through his brown hair. "When you lose someone it puts everything in perspective and well, I never want to lose you Kim." He finished, turning to face me.

Without hesitation I embraced him into a hug, which he responded to right away. "I'm not going anywhere Jack."

He smiled down at me before commenting we should go help clean and leading me into the house.

I went to sleep that nigh,t my mind buzzing with thoughts about today. Jack had no idea how much the words he said meant to me. How the littlest thing he could say would make me fall for him in a second. He has not the slightest clue about how crazy I am for him. I'm a lightweight, _just like the song_. Lets just hope he felt the same way.

And lets hope that a wish wasn't wasted when I wished on him.

* * *

**TADA! **

**I hope this chapter was good enough as I attempt to get back into this story. I'm excited for the next chapter, it's a christmas themed one with an idea I haven't seen done before, so I hope you'll like it.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I'd love for you all to review letting me know your thoughts, and reasuring me that you're still reading this story. It would mean so much to me!**

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, and thank you all for waiting patiently! :)**

**if you follow my other stories, A huntsmans tale should be uploaded tomorrow, and When you love Something some time this weekend.**

**Make me happy and review? You guys are the best!**


End file.
